Soul Orb Season 1
by Blaze the Houndour
Summary: This is an anime/ games mix of One piece, Naruto, Mermaid Melody, Power Puff girls Z, Sakura Cardcaptor, Mew Mew Power, Pokemon black and white, Conker Bad Fur day, Under the Starlight, and with two new comers and bad guys crossing their path Blaze adventures get more dangerous
1. Chapter 1

_Our story starts by a houndour name Blaze was abandon by his family because his world was taken by these hollow evil creature called heartless being control by Might the Mighyenna Blaze was sent to another dimension called earth where he meant Saleishia and her family and friends and learned about life in earth, However when Might and her Heartless threaten to take over but Blaze courage steps up to his sister and stop her plans_

_All well it ends until Blaze and his family and friends realised that Cartoon have been cancelled due to character disappearing while the other trying to figure out what happening Blaze ran inside a portal to a new dimension where he can be inside a cartoon like ICarly, CatDog ect and realised that Heartless were causing trouble because of the true queen of heartless name Emma who was just using Might as a toy Angrily Blaze fought her but he was no match Emma as she finish Blaze off Saleishia sacrifice herself by taking the blow and giving all her energy to Blaze so he can save the dimensions_

_After many adventures with Blaze and friends he meant as well as her other sister name Ringo everything was well however Blaze suddenly disappeared and they found out that he been taken by Reazlorder the true leader of the Heartless after taking out his daughter Reazlord wanted revenge for Blaze and the other dimension earth so he decide to put a time bomb inside a football field releasing all the heartless Blaze and the other fought in the past, Ringo and the others didn't have time to stop it but other character Blaze help or he fought in the past all gather to fight off the Heartless and protect Ringo however the war was over and Blaze defeated Reazlorder, he was sad that Ringo was froze and sent into a different world he thought he died but at least his friends were with him and save both worlds again with the help of Might _

…In an endless void a dog was floating confused about his surrounding ….

…He remembers his friends and his Family and wiping out the Heartless for good…..

…..but he cannot remember what happen to him, or where he was...

…..the only thing he saw the orange hair girl swimming towards him…

…wait swimming?...


	2. Prologue 2

_Flash back_

_Blaze was packing his stuff in his bag for high school while Cody and Yang were playing video games_

_Cody: I can't believe we're going back to our normal lives after defeating the Heartless _

_Blaze: Yeah, after fighting heartless and my sister it felt kind of good since all our friends were by my side but . It good to experience School and education (he packed his favourite Blanket and chew toy)_

_Cody: (turn around after Yang cheered for his victory and chuckled) you're going to school, not to your moms._

_Blaze: It not for me... (He put the blanket back, while smiling awkwardly, Cody just roll his eye.) Hey aren't you two supposed to get ready _

_Cody: Just one more round I want to defeat Yang's Ganondorf to prove that JigglyPuff could defeat him_

_Yang: Hahaha! Ganondorf will crush you're so call fighter to a pile of fluff (They both started playing making Blaze rolled his eyes and got ready)_

_(Meanwhile Gwen Bridgette and Gwen's mother were in the living room Gwen was annoyed by her mother who was fixing her hair. Bridgette was reading a surf magazine.)_

_Gwen: (who look irritated) Mom I'm going back to high School not to a prom._

_Mom: I know but I don't want you to be the only girl in school to be lonely. I mean look at Bridgette, (She points to Bridgette who look up from her magazine) she has good friends, even a boyfriend _

_Bridgette: (Bridgette blushed as Gwen' mom compliment. Gwen was getting more annoyed by her mother. The girls froze when they heard an explosion. Moms sigh and turn to Gwen. ) Thank you mis-_

_Mom: (they both got startled by a huge explosion causing Mom to sighs in annoyance) I'll be right back (she got up and left,) _

_Gwen: (Bridgette stands up and went near Gwen who turns to her) When are you going to tell her that you broke up with Geoff?_

_Bridgette: I don't know. I mean if she found out? She'll never let it go. (She just shrugged. And her mother came back with Kat in one hand and Tony in the other; she set them down on the couch) _

_Mom: Tony I told you to get ready not destroy your room!_

_Tony: I wasn't my fault the Kat destroy it with his ray gun (Gwen and Bridgette share a weird glance)_

_Mom: (Mom snapped at him) Tony, Kat can't hold ray guns. When you get home you are going to clean it up! (Kat snickered)_

_Tony: B-but...He (she gave him a glare and he sighs sights) okay mom _

_Mom: Now, I go see if the bus is there (When she left, Tony was about to charge at Kat but Bridgette and Gwen held him back) _

_Tony: LET ME AT EM LET ME AT THIS FREAK! _

_Bridgette: Tony I know that Kat is an alien and that he doesn't treat you right, but please don't start killing each other._

_Mom: Kids the bus is here (Tony sighs then glared at Kat who stick his tongue at him) _

_Tony: your dead meat when I come home ( Tony and the girls both walk out while Kat yawn to go to sleep not notice that the Road Runner came out of nowhere)_

_Roadrunner: BEEP, BEEP (Kat was startled by this and jumped so high that he was standing on the roof as the road runner zipped out)_

_(Everyone was near the bus, Gwen mom was giving Blaze and Yang a really tight hugs luckily they Got out of her grasp went in the bus? When they got inside eyes widen the place look deserted except for Tony, Gwen, Bridgette and Cody)_

_Yang: (he turn to the bus driver) are we that early?_

_Bus driver: No you're the only one who has to use the school bus (they went at the back to where the other was they were all silent at the bus except for Yang who was singing which made Gwen irritated) _

_Yang: '59 bottle of yeast on the wall 59 bottle of yeast you take one down pass it round 58 bottle of-_

_Gwen: Ugh! Yang would you just shut up!_

_Yang: Why is it bothering you?_

_Gwen: Yes!  
Yang: hmm... then, no. (Continuing singing while Gwen groan) _

_Cody: I wondered if I can get one of the ladies (Gwen and Bridgette both giggled Cody notice this) what so funny._

_Gwen: own nothing_

_Blaze: No offence Cody but maybe you should be worried about your fan girlfriend than the other woman_

_Yang: Yeah last time you swoon with Alex and that beast came out of nowhere a use her as a pool net literally (Cody was sulking in the corner_

_Bridgette: cheer up Cody at least you found someone who like you for who you are unlike some people (Tony and Gwen gave each a worried glance while Bridgette sulked too)_

_Tony: Sorry about Geoff Bridgette (Bridgette smiled at Tony)_

_Bridgette: It okay Tony sorry for not believing you (the bus went to a hauling stop and everyone got out of the bus and look at the school building) _

_Gwen: Wow! This place is big. (They look around and saw some students that look familiar)_

_Yang: uh Blaze, do you recognize these people (Yang pointed at Charlie Brown who was trying to kick a foot ball but fail. Justin took out his shirt which made Clover, Lo, Lil, and Kimi admired him, Coop was kicking a soccer ball to Buttercup who kicks it so hard that knock Coop and Justin who scream and whined about it.)_

_Blaze: Yeah, kind of (Gwen looked at Duncan and Courtney making out and sighs. Beside them was Yakko who was telling joke to Chuggaconroy, and Proton John who was really annoyed , Not far from them was Dawn who was feeding Peep, Chirp, and Quake. Blaze notice a familiar Cat who was disgusted by his other half who was digging in the trash can beside him is a familiar Monster. He walks over to Cat who smile at him)_

_Blaze: Monster, Cat !_

_Monster: Hi Blaze monster make garbage sandwich _

_Cat: EW! Hey blaze, how it going._

_Blaze: nothing much, how Dogs (heard Dog crying)_

_Cat: Not so well._

_Dog: (sobbed) I can't believe she's gone!_

_Blaze: who's gone?_

_Cat: Dog`s bone_

_Yang: You`ll crying over a stupid bone? (Before he could finished Dog tackled Blaze licking him) _

_Dog: I'm so happy to see you _

_Yang: That was fast _

_Blaze: Happy to see you too Dog. _

_Fred: Yabba Dabba DOO! (Blaze, Cat Dog and Monster notice Fred Flintstone walking towards them with Barney behind him) Long time no see Blaze I hope you weren't too depressed about your sister_

_Blaze: Hey Fred Barney I see that Wilma is doing a good job with your diet_

_Barney: I Don't Blaze he been pack a few pounds after having the cereal lucky for him I didn't break our car when he tries to get in it ( Barney, Yang, Monster and Dog started laughing while Fred glared at them)_

_Fred: Hehehehe! (He fake laughed until glaring at them) Very funny Barney no why don't you shut your mouth and let's get inside were late for class_

_Blaze: Wait why are you two are student? _

_Fred: Were not students were Janitor?_

_Barney: Yup and when someone pucks we clean it up _

_Fred: Now Barney who will puck in the first year of High school ( On que inside the school Stitch puck in Fred face causing some of the students to gross out) _

_Yang: Well Fred you got your wish (He snickered while Fred glare at them)_

_Fred: OI this is gonna be a long day (The bell range as everyone went inside)_

_Blaze Pov_

_After we introduce our self to other (and had to listen to Mimi talk about her life) we had to take our seats, the good news is that Cody is in my class the bad news is that my annoying Big sister Might who wanted to destroyed me from time to time, But I Hope she'd learn her lesson after the battle between the Cartoon and a Heartless. She still a bit ticked off after I beat her couple of years ago. Now she wants revenge_

_The first thing she did is While we were writing and the teacher was Might made a spit ball and spit at the Teacher and put it on my desk. So I took the blame. Might was snickered when the Teacher was yelling at me. _

_Next period Might stole one of the frogs and was about to put it in my desk but because of Cody little accident trying to impress Sam (Totally spies) by dropping one of the potion that he made fell on top of Might and made her really hairy beast and had to go to the office. After the bell ringed I told what happen in the cafeteria._

_Bridgette: She did what?_

_Blaze: Yep she tried to make a poison potion. (I turned to Cody) but luckily Cody's little accident made Might Bigfoot _

_Cody: Well because of that now I worried about Might coming after me ( Sierra was starting to hug Cody) Sierra can I please eat my food in peace?_

_Sierra: Ow but you need to be protect by my boyfriend kisser (She glaring at Gwen who sighs rolling her eyes)_

_Shareena: Geeze guys give the girl a break ( Shareena and the rest notice their food disappeared Shareena went under to find Garfield munching on a subway) can't you just get money to buy your own food? _

_Garfield: Where the fun in that? (Before someone could answer, the cafeteria door opens with a loud thud .)_

_ Might: (She glared at me, with her dagger eyes) you… DIE! (Might came running up to me and tackle me to the ground she was about to grab a knife but I tackle her creating a cloud fight)_

_Yang: Fight, Fight, Fight ,( Bridgette hit him on the head warning him to stop and then there was silent except for our fist punching and our screaming. Then all of the sudden someone Grab Might and I out and found out it was the principle who told us to go to detention.)_

_Detention _

_Might: (Blaze was sitting in one end while Might on the other side Miss KissKilia separated Might from Blaze and went to get some food in cafeteria) this is your entire fault (She was sharpening a piece of bark)_

_Blaze: My fault! (I yelled. The Teacher was listening to music) you're the one who attack me_

_Might: Yeah, but... (I stand up, I've had it)_

_Blaze: Why do you always have to get me in trouble!?_

_Might: (She just shrugged, then I realized why she was acting like an a$ %)_

_Blaze: Are you still mad that I destroyed the black orb. (She didn't answer) would just get over it Might it bin like a year since the war between the Heartless and the-_

_Might: That enough Blaze I don't want to hear about the war_

_Blaze: Why because you were on our side?_

_Might: Argh! (She throws the knife at me but I dodge it) You're so annoying I wish you could just get out of my life (Normally she said that to make me to leave me alone but I just roll my eye)_

_Blaze: Look I know you missed Ringo _

_Might: Who said I did? _

_Blaze: I know that you miss her and I miss her too she a part of our family but we can't keep blaming each other (It was Might . I didn't notice that the sky was turning black and portal was slowly forming everyone was worried and was scared when shadowy vines giant came out of the portal it was coming toward Might I had to act fast)_

_Blaze: Might Look out her (Might look and saw the vine coming towards her. I pushed her out of the way but I got caught by the vines I tried to use Fire Fang on it but it had no effect. I screamed for help Yang and Cody tried to free me but it fail and I got pulled in Yang jump in the portal trying to grab my tail but it deflected Yang and the portal disappeared) _

_….That the only thing I remember after meeting that Girl I'm in a place I never been before…._


	3. Chapter 1 Episode 1

**Note: Sorry for the story taking long it deleted by it self because of spamming so I have to restarted it **

**And for some reason the first Chapter wouldn't let me change the name **

**So here is the first chapter**

* * *

_Blaze Pov_

After walking to the streets for about an hour and I was thirsty. Then I came to a park and saw a water fountain so I rush to it and tried to get a drink but the handle was too high. I was about to give up until someone put the water on and I drank happily I look up and saw a green hair with glasses she knelt and pet me

? Hey there little fella (I friendly licked her as a thank you. And then she ran off. I was wondering where she was going in a hurry. But I just shrug and lay near a shaded tree looking around the sun was shining the birds are singing Not knowing that two weird looking creatures were spying on me

Blaze: (I woke and started walking looking around my surroundings there was a crepe store making me feel hungry) Maybe I could get something food ( I thought while I check for my pockets for any yen but)

Blaze: Drats well there only one way to do in this situation ( I walk up to the crepe shop and did the puppy dog face at the store)

Shop owner: Aw how cute you must be hungry ( he got a plate with a crepe on it causing my mouth to water) Here yah go Doggy

Blaze: ( Once I got at an alley I whispered to myself) Man that puppy dog thing actually works ( He starts to eat not knowing that two figures were above him )

: Well, well, well what do we have here ( I looked up and saw two people flying over me one was an older and muscular man he was wearing a sleeveless shirt his hair was greyish purple and had a fan looking thing ( **Sardon Ikisatashi: Aliens** ) and the second one was like a young little boy with medium-length brown hair with two pigtail his skin is light they both have large pointy ears and bronze eyes **(Tarb Ikisatashi)** they came closer to me while I got into my fighting stance)

Blaze: Who the heck are you?

Sardon: Were foreigner greenhorn incomer invader from outer space

Blaze: (Blaze just sweet dropped by his respond) I didn't understand a word you just said.

Tarb: Were aliens you idiot.

Blaze: you look like my old aunt Ruth (Sardon just glared at me) and this must be your cute, little brother

Tarb: I'm not cute and I'm not little you stupid...

Sardon: Tarb! That enough (he turned to me) you see were here to save our home planet from the humans polluting it. And you might be one of the new aliens coming to destroy earth too?

Blaze: Um...No I just came here. Wait where I am?

Tarb: Your in Tokyo Japan (My eyes widen 'Tokyo? Have I went around the world or something)

Sardon: Even if you're one of us or not, you need to watch out for the Mew Mew's. (They both disappeared before I could ask what Mew Mew's are.)

I was walking down the street in the dark. I'm cold, hungry and have to use the bathroom I walk around the corner I gasped when I saw in front of me was a giant strawberry like cafe. My mouth was watery and my bladder was going to explode so I quickly ran at the back and pee when I was done. I notice an Oddish wondering around. 'I don't know why an Oddish as here 'maybe it got stuck in by the portal' I thought I wanted to asked it but little floating creature came out of nowhere and went thru Oddish, I tried to get it but It was too late. The weed Pokémon turned into a giant Gloom but it rain forest flower we're bomb. It launches one of the bombs at me but dodge I use Flamethrower, but it had no effect on it.

It attacks me with a Sludge Bomb and finished it off with an Energy Ball. I landed in a bush a little damage from the Sludge, it was about to attack me with another bomb. But I heard a voice.

? Hey you, predisite, (I look at who was talking and saw 5 girls in weird outfits blue, pink, green, yellow and purple suits) You better go back where you came from or else, Mew, Mew style Mew, Mew grace Mew, Mew power in your face

Blaze: (I just sweet dropped by that girls singing) that was pathetic motto

One was the older one of the group had a purple outfit with purple hair and had wolf like ears. The second one was the youngest of the group she had a yellow suit with blond hair. The third one had green hair and a green outfit she had two long antennas on it head the forth one had blue hair and had blue outfit. And the last one had a pink hair/outfit and had cat like ears and tail.

The beast turn towards them and use Sludge bomb towards them, luckily they dodge it.

Blue: Heart Arrow! (The blue one use a bow and arrow or what she said on it, but it had no effect and was using Energy Ball coming towards her)

Green: Deep Seas Surge Attack (The green one countered it with which made a huge explosion)

Yellow/: Tambourine Trench! (The yellow one attack it with some kind of...Jell-O? I look at the beast which it was frozen by the Jelly; my stomach wanted me to eat some of it but I stay hidden.)

Purple: Ribbon Zakuro Spear ! (The purple woman attack with a long purple whip knocking the Gloom off his feet)

Pink: (The pink one grab a heart thing, put in front of the Gloom)Strawberry Bell, Full Power, (a bright light came out of the Heart thing and turn the Beast Gloom turn back into an Oddish with the little floating creature I grab Oddish before they see him and ran far away leaving them)

Blaze: Phew that was too close (He looked at the Oddish) Guest you must of enter here just like I did (I let the Oddish go as it wander away) what kind of monster would do such a thing to these animals (I thought about until I fell fast asleep)

Zoey Pov

I ran as fast as I can to school. Why always late? Why did a predisite have to appear in the middle of the night (All of a sudden I heard Mark, the boy I had a crush on screaming my name I turn around and saw a giant black beast in front of me Mark went in front of me at the same times the beast made a dark aroua and was coming towards him.)

Zoey: Mark! (I Ran towards Mark unconscious to the ground I felt tears filling my eyes and running down my cheek. I saw a heart coming out of his chest)

Zoey: Mark! NO! (The heart came toward the beast so I turn myself into my Mew, Mew form I point at the beast) You'll pay for what you did to Mark! YOU BASTARD! (I took the Straw Berry bell and pointed at the beast who roared at me I yelled out)

Zoey: STRAW BERRY BELL FULL POWER! (The beam shot to the black beast but had no effect on it what so ever. The beast angrily charges up towards me. I tried to defend it with the straw Berry bell but it broke the bell and smack right into my stomach. Then all of a sudden I woke up in my room. I got out of bed)

Zoey: was... it just a... dream? (I looked at the clock. And gasped) Ahh! I've overslept! I'm going to be late for work again! (I tripped on something before even getting my cloth for the day.)

Cafe Mew, Mew

It has been a busy Day at the cafe... Well for me, while I was getting everyone orders, Corina just sits there with her afternoon tea, Bridget was carefully picking up the plates she dropped on the floor, Kiki was happily performing to the customers, and Renee was... well just being herself, quiet. I stopped and glared at Corina.

Zoey: Corina would you get your lazy but and help me out here?

Corina: But you're doing a great job without my help little kitten. (Kiki was happily performing her Magic trick)

Kiki: Hey Zoey I was about to do my latest magic trick wanna see?

Zoey: Um sorry Kiki I have a lot of work to do right now maybe later (After finish with the orders I collapse on the chair) man what a day it has been

Elliot: I hope you're not having an afternoon nap because we have a mission for you girls (We all went inside our Mew, Mew base

Mew Mew's HQ

Ryou: Aright we discover that another alien have enter Tokyo yesterday and he may be in the same connection as the Predicate you fought last night

Kiki: that thing was easy

Zoey: This alien must be a newbie or something because it didn't even lay a scratch

Ryou: Don't be too confident ladies the next one won't be so easy there a predicate in downtown…

Downtown

(After he finished explaining we went down town and look around for about an hour and a half)

Zoey: Man My feet are killing me

Corina: Well what do you expect, your should exercise and stop being lazy

Zoey: Why you little….

Renee: That enough both of you we came here to find this predicate and demolished it before it hurt innocent people (for about a couple of minutes we decided to give up until we heard people screaming and running near the dock

Bridgette: There it is this way (we ran to the dock and found a giant floating monster with a scythe and had two skull creatures floating beside it) Whoa that is scary!

Corina: Is that a predisite?

Kiki: this isn't a predicate Kiki would see

Zoey: Okay, so the new Alien is stronger than the other but we can still kick it but (I grabbed my pendent) Power pendent!

All: Mewamorphisis! (We all transformed to our Mew, Mew form)

Zoey: (I sang) Mew, Mew style, Mew, Mew grace, Mew, Mew Power in your fac- (Before I can finish my battle cry. The thing disappeared) Hey where did it go?

Corina: Maybe you killed it with your singing (I glared at Corina of that statement. The predisite reappeared in thing and swing his scythe at us but luckily we dodge the scythe. Renee use her whip and hit the predisite knocking it too the box.)

Zoey :( I grab my weapon and point it at the monster) Straw Berry Bell! Full Power! (It hit the predisite with full force but to my surprise the beast didn't disintegrate.)

Bridget: Are you okay Zoey (I ignore her it was the same thing happen in my dream. I drop the straw berry bell and just stared into space ignore the warning my friends were saying. The predisite swing it scythe hitting my stomach and sending me flying against the boxes.)

Kiki: Zoey (They all turn and swiftly dodge it) Tambourine Trend!

Bridget: Deep Sea Surge Attack (They both attack the predisite but it deflects it with the scythe and charge to Bridget and Kiki.

Kiki: Where did it g- URGH! (In one strike I saw was the creature behind them and Bridget and Kiki fallen unconscious with a slicing wound on their chest.)

Zoey: Kiki! Bridget! (It looks towards Renee and Corina and send out 4 white big skulls)

Corina: Heart! Arrow! (She attack one skull while Renee attack the other but the other two tackle them both)

Rene: Damn it their fast (Rene and Corina try to attack again but the two skull counter their attack with a burst of flames causing a huge explosion send all the girls flying to crate as the dust I've found Corina and Rene unconsouse and injured

Zoey: Renee! Corina! (I was about to get up but I was still a bit injured from getting hit, the skull came after me. I close my eyes 'This is it' I thought 'This is the end'.)

? : Flamethrower (A burst of flame destroyed the last two skulls. I look behind and saw a figure in the distance. The predisite charge towards it swinging it scythe but he counter it with flashing tail, to my surprise it slice the scythe in half and hit the creature in the head)

?:Shadow Ball! (It opened it mouth and a black aroua came out and hit the Predisite sending it straight towards boxes. Then it let out a deep breath forming a big fire ball)

: FOUSION! FLARE! (He throws the ball at creature hitting it full power making causing a huge explosion sending them all flying predisite disintegrates and left out a heart. He then looks towards me) are you alright?

Zoey: yeah…. I'm fine(He turns around and was about to leave but I stop him) wait! Who are you…..( I lost consouse as well)


	4. Chapter 2 Episode 1

**Note: I don't own anything except my OC Blaze**

* * *

NO Pov

Elliot: Zoey….. ( Zoey opened her eyes as she notice Elliot and Ryou looking worried as Zoey stand up she look to see if everyone was okay,) The other girls are outside they're okay

Zoey: What….happened….how do I get here?

Ryou: That dog told us what happened and offered to carry all 5 of you back here (Zoey jolted up and look at Ryou)

Zoey: Stop joking with me Ryou, your just saying that to make me feel stupid

Ryou: trust me I wouldn't have to try (Zoey glare at him as the rest of the girls came up to Zoey Kiki started hugging the rest were relief to see she alright)

Zoey: Are you guys okay?

Bridgette: we have some cuts and bruises but were alright

Rene: That predicate wasn't a predicate at all ( Everyone turns towards Rene in confuse) It didn't act like a Predicate

Zoey: Yeah now that you mention it the aliens weren't here when it happened

Mini Mew: And there was no Predicate spirit for me to eat (The float ball of fluff name Mini Mew float beside Zoey)

Ryou: Hmm maybe those aliens are plotting something big here with these new monsters

Corina: If we encounter this alien and his creepy pets? Will be dead meat

Kiki: Kiki wonders something how did we get in here without any problem with the alien

Reene: Maybe whoever responsible was toying with us and warning what were up against (We were all right on what she said except for Zoey who saw the whole thing before losing concouse)

Ryou: Well for now it getting late so why don't you all go home for the night, you all needs some rest (They all went to the change room and started heading home)

(Blaze)

Blaze was walking in the streets alone after saving the Mew, Mews he gather them all 5 of them and headed back to the Mew, Mew, Café he know there from their because of their outfits turn back to their normal maid close.

Blaze: I'm getting tired I have to find somewhere to rest for the night (Blaze notice someone was following him and decide to run towards the park that no one was there

?: Where are you running from doggy ( Blaze turned to see another alien he had green hair and yellow eyes **(Dren: Alien)**

Blaze: You must be one of those aliens

Dren: Well I guess you been talking to my comrades (He was holding a weird looking creature) since you're here why don't I have your soul ( Blaze look confuse on what he meant as Dren came closer)

Dren: Now don't worry this one hurt a bit ( He was about to grab his Soul but couldn't even grab it)

Blaze: (He sweet dropped by this as Dren was putting his hand on Blaze multiple times until he gave it up) what the hell are you doing?

Dren: UGH! I don't get it why isn't it happening to you? (While Dren was thinking Blaze started walking away)

Blaze: Well whatever it is your doing you might have to find someone else for it I'm getting tired (Dren notice that Blaze was walking away)

Dren: HEY COME BACK HERE! (Dren put the creature inside the ground causing the a massive earth quake causing some street light to tip over Blaze notice a man injured from the earthquake not paying attention to a tree that was about to fall on him but luckily Blaze push him out of the way)

Man: thank you (As the man started running away the earthquake stop as a screeching roar was heard)

Blaze: (Blaze ran back to notice a huge earth worm) what the hell is that?!

Dren: Well you finally notice (He snickered) allow me to introduce to my pet worm (The worm let out a high screech breaking every street light and window even Blaze had to cover his ears)

Blaze: (As the monster started attacking Blaze which he dodge easily however the worm dug underground and reappear under Blaze feet but Blaze dodges it again) So you're the ones who creating these monster

Dren: You're correct but I'm not the only aliens here who can make these predicates

Blaze: Predicates? You mean those small creatures you're holding?

Dren: Yup I can make any creature or anyone turn into a beast more powerful than any living being

Blaze: Why are you making them and why are they hurting innocent people?! (Blaze was now angry at Dren actions while the alien just smirk at his threat)

Dren: pathetic living things like you are too stupid to understand what were after (Blaze clenches his fist in anger when he Dren said to him) this earth is a dump because of the humans… because of them they ruined everything in this world

Blaze: What the hell are you talking about? (Blaze interrupted as the worm wrapped around him, lift him up in the air and send the Houndoom crashing down leaving a crater)

Dren: Hump I don't know why I waste my breath I'll just let my pet have his dinner Tata! (Dren disappeared as Blaze struggles to get free of the worms it was about to devour him)

Blaze: Damn it I can't feel my body (He stopped as he turning blue with no air the worms let out another roar which was hurting the Houndoom ears but all of a sudden the screech stopped and Blaze feels the grip getting lose)

: Are you okay? (Blaze open his eyes to notice the purple woman from before he also notice the worm back to it normal size)

Blaze: Y-y-yeah I'm alright (He stands up and looks at Renee as she about to leave) Wait hold on!

Reene: You should go back where you came from (Blaze pouted when Renee said that coldly) this is not your concern to interfere between the aliens and the Mew, Mew

Blaze: Well without me you 5 would have been dead today by that monster (Reene was shocked by what he said)

Reene: So you're the one who save us!

Blaze: Look I want to know what the hell going on here and why are those aliens want to destroy earth that badly!

Renee: Shut Up! (Blaze wasn't scared by her outburst) Look I'm honor that you save my friends but this is dangerous and who know what will happen

Blaze: So what, if those aliens want to kill innocent people then it time for me to step in and do what I can… even if it mean death (There was long silent between the two of them as Renee thought for a minute)

Renee: If you want to know about us and the aliens (She turns around) then meet at the Café tomorrow fare well (Before Blaze could say anything Renee leave without say a word)

Blaze: What a weird place I got myself into (Blaze said as he started walking not know that Dren was watching the battle smirking as a dark aroua was around him)

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 3 Episode 1

**Here the next Chapter of Episode 1 of Soul Orb**

* * *

In the morning Blaze was walking on the street thinking about what happened last night between one of the Mew, Mews and decided what was going on with The Mew, Mews and the Aliens, Blaze realised that he made it and knocked on the door with no answer

Blaze: hello is anyone here? (The door opens to reveal Zoey who was in her café uniform)

Zoey: Sorry but were still close at this moments because of technically difficulty so please come back tomorrow

Blaze: Oh hey it you from before (When Zoey notice him, she look at him a couple minutes before…)

Zoey: AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Blaze: (Blaze sweetdrop by her outburst) Man your noisy

Zoey (Zoey pull Blaze inside while closing the door behind her) look if any of my friends notice you then they will think that your one of the aliens!

Elliot: So you finally came (Blaze and Zoey turned to Elliot who was leaning against the edge of the door way) So Zoey I didn't know that you are dating behind Marks back

Zoey: (Zoey just blushed and angrily shouted) Of course not he just came here on his own!

Elliot: Anyway we already know that you're coming Reene told us what happened last night (The rest of the Mew, Mews as well as the baker Keiichiro the Mew, Mews were surprise to see Blaze especially Bridget who told them that the dog that she helped back at the fountain)

Corina: Are we sure we can trust him, maybe he one of the aliens or worst… a predicate (Bridget gasped in horrid, while a pink fluff floated around Blaze analyzing him from top to bottom)

Kiki: Well Kiki trust him because he look like a cute puppy dog

Blaze: (Blaze having tick mark on his head) I'm not a puppy and I'm not cute!

Zoey: Mini Mew, can you please scan him for any predicates readings

Mini Mew: No predicate reading here, and no alien's reaction however there a reading about something thought… (Everyone looked at the pink fluff for information that was indefinite)… according to these reading he not from this tri state area or from this dimension

Zoey: Another dimension? (The Mew, Mews were confuse on what she meant until Keiichiro interrupted their silent)

Keiichiro: So you're from Dimension C (everyone was surprise by his response)

Renee: You know about this?

Elliot: Well there been rumors about a girl that landed here froze in ice a couple of days it appeared that she got transported by a portal and ended up

Keiichiro: but we still have no location on her but Mini Mew suggest that it might be another Mew, Mew

Blaze: another Mew, mew? (Blaze flash back to where Ringo disappeared with the battle against Reazlorder) Mew Ringo

Elliot :( This got everyone attention) Mew Ringo? Wait how you knew her name

Blaze: Well she my sister that disappeared back in my dimension

All: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (After Blaze told them his story about Ringo and about the battle and how Ringo was frozen, this story cause the Mew, mew to be sorry for him but at the same time Blaze wants to know what happened to Ringo)

Elliot: We don't know where she is but we know that she in this world

Corina: I didn't even know that there was another Mew, Mew in different dimension

Reene: Traveling through dimension must be quiet difficult, sometime the portal might send a person to his death

Zoey: You know you're kind of creep me out with the portal thing

Blaze: Well that how I even got here in the first place

Bridget: So that means that you and you're sister aren't from this dimension!

Kiki: Wow this so amazing a person from a different dimension, wait how many dimension are there

Blaze: Well there are three of them I came from EARTH dimension and this world is called the A dimension, sadly Once you enter a new dimension it going to be difficult to get back

Elliot: I hate to break this up but this mutt here wants to know what the aliens are

Blaze: I have a name idiot, it Blaze, Blaze the Houndoom

Keiichiro: Greeting Blaze I'm the baker of the café Keiichiro

Elliot: My names Elliot not idiot

Zoey: please to meet you Blaze I'm the leader Zoey Hanso-

Corina: Who said you're the leader (Zoey scoffed as Corina shook Blaze's paw) It a pleasure to meet you my names Corina Bucksworth

Blaze: (Blaze whispered to Zoey) her name sound like a moron with no life of her own (Zoey giggled while Corina heard and ignore him

Bridget: My names Bridget Verdant

Kiki: I'm Kiki Benjamin the entertainer of the café

Renee: and I'm Renee Roberts

Wesley: And I'm Wesley J. Coolridge the third and this is our director Elliot Grant

Elliot: Now that all the introduction are over it time to explain what going on (Wesley made some snack for Blaze and the others)

Renee: The alien's ancestor live on earth three million years ago however they left because of disaster causing almost extinction so they went on an unnamed island which had horrible storms they decide to return to earth only to be taken over by people who they think destroy earth and decide to wipe the earth with using Predasites to make the process quicker

Zoey: And the Predasites are creatures that the aliens force them to animals plants even humans and it our job to protect people and the earth from them but at the same time want to help them so they could live here as well without fighting

Blaze: Now I understand (he stand up and thought before turning) Thank you for food I'll be on my way

Zoey: Wait! Where are you going?

Blaze: I have something I have to do (before Zoey could stop him Blaze was already out the door the others were silent)

Elliot: Well now that done you girls start cleaning up for opening

Zoey: You're just gonna let him leave like that! (Zoey stomp towards him but Wesley gave her a light tapped on the shoulder)

Wesley: Don't worry about Blaze he'll be aright trust me

Zoey: Maybe you're right (Zoey sighs in defeat as she turns to the others) well what are we waiting for let get to work

All girls: Right! (Everyone got ready to open shop Zoey still worry about Blaze and thinking about the his sister)

Zoey: 'could she really be the last mew, mew?' (Her thought were interrupted as she and the other heard a knock on the door) Um Corina could you please get that for me I'm a little busy (Zoey was carrying all the plates in two hands as she wobbles side to side

Corina: (Zoey watches Corina sitting down having her morning tea) Sorry Zoey I'm a little busy right now

Zoey: BUSY! YOU'RE SITTING THEIR DRINKING TEA! (Zoey just sighs as she opened the door to find someone that made all the mew, mews shock and surprise.

Elliot: (Elliot and Wesley also were shock as Sardon holding Tart who were both injured and Sardon was have unconsous) What the hell are you doing here?!

Sardon: Please…. He- (The Mew, Mew were about to transform into their mew, mew form but stopped as Sardon fell to the ground unconsouse causing Bridget and Corina to help them up)

Zoey: What happened to them?!


	6. Chapter 4 Episode 1

** here the next chapter on Soul Orb**

**Disclaimer I don`t own anything**

* * *

Chapter 4 Episode 1

**Last time on Soul Orb: Blaze meant Renee one of them of the Mew, Mew last night and told him that to come to the café for more information, once he enter thought Blaze found out that Ringo might not be dead but froze so he decide to go without a word to find her The mew Mews also found Sardon and Tarb in a really bad condition**

Zoey: (Bridget helps Sardon up and gave him bandages while Kiki was with Tart who still hasn't waked up) what happened to you guys!

Sardon: I don't know what happen…. It went by so fast we were ambushed

Bridget: ambushed?

Kiki: Who would of did this to them?

Sardon: …Dren…. (We all turn to Sardon who was up) Dren did this to us, he betray us!

Zoey: Dren did this? (Sardon stand up but Bridget stopped him from hurt himself)

Corina: Tell us what happened (Sardon began telling the other what happen)

_ Flashback 1 hour while Blaze was explaining his adventures to the Mew, Mews_

_Sardon and Tarb were summoning their Predasites to cause havoc one was a giant plant like Venus fly trap with a mouth in each hand and the second one was a floating spirit of a woman carrying a hammer_

_Sardon: (Sardon and Tarb were floating at the top of a building watching the Predasites Making two Predasites are a good idea instead of one that way the Mew, Mew wouldn't stand a chance to battle both _

_Tarb: Yeah let see those puny girls get crush by our monster (All of a sudden Both Predasites were easily destroy by Dren causing the other two to be shock by this) what the hell is Dren doing?_

_Sardon: (they both floated down as Dren notice both of them) what the hell are you doing Dren? Were trying to get our home back_

_Dren: (he weirdly turned towards them causing both Sardon and Tarb to get their weapons out) you're home? Hehe sorry pal but right now I'm don't you idiots any more _

_Sardon: What are you talking about?_

_Tarb: and who are you calling idiots you're the one who needed help killing the Mew, Mews _

_Dren: I have everything under control until you weakling show up (He drop his swords made them both confuse) I don't even need these weapons to take you out _

_Tarb: (Tarb got out his clacky weapon and charges up to Dren before Sardon could stop him) Let see who the weakest now!_

_Dren: (Dren dodges his attack) Too slow twerp (Before he could react Dren pull back his fist and punch the small alien in the face sending him flying)_

_Sardon: TARB! (He watches in agony as Tarb land hard on the ground, Sardon turn to Dren in anger) _

_Dren: What a weakling he can't even stand up _

_Sardon: Why you! (He got out his fan and let out a whirl wind at Dren who just snickered as his hand form and dark aura and send it at Sardon which went through Sardon's attack and hit him)_

_Dren: (Dren notice Sardon was still standing as he laughed at his injuries) It surprising how you would survive my attack _

_Sardon: I'm not the one who would be off guard that easily (He charges at him attacking him swiftly but Dren dodges each and every attack until Dren got bored_

_Dren: This is getting nowhere… (Sardon angrily tried to punch him to his sense but Dren caught it with his hand) …you know you can't beat me _

_Sardon: Dren! Snap out of it don't you know who you're friends is? (He broke free from Dren's grasp and flew back to Tarb lifting him up)_

_Tarb: I don't need friends or comrades with my power all living thing shall die as I return the ultimate power that been lock for years! _

_Sardon:… Ultimate power… what the hell are you talking about?_

_Dren: Humph ( He turn around ) People like you don't deserve to live, all you want is to wipe out all the humans (Sardon grunted in anger) _

_Sardon: Well that different from what you're doing we want to wipe the humans so that we can get our planet back that was our goal from the start_

_Dren: But I want a world full of heartless destruction killing people, the Mew, Mew and even you off the planet so the Heartless will rule the universe! (Sardon was surprise by what he said that he couldn't speak) Now if you excuse me I have unfinished business with Mark_

_Sardon: Mark? What does this have to do with that boy? (Dren disappeared before he could answer his question Sardon clench his fist as he look at Tarb who was unconsouse._

_Sardon: What happen to him? (Sardon was too surprise 'Dren wouldn't turn on us like that' he thought still wondering some question 'what was a Heartless', why did he want to destroy all humans and why did he needed Mark?)_

_Sardon: I…. have…. No choice (He grab Tarb and teleported out of here before any police men or Ambulance shows up)_

End flashback

We were all silent when Sardon told us the story. When he was finish we didn't know what to say

Bridget: why would Dren attack their comrades like that? (Zoey look at Tarb, who was hug by Kiki really tight)

Renee: You said that he want to revive the heartless? (Sardon nod his head as the Mew, Mew remember what Blaze has said about the Heartless before we can Ryou ran towards with devastating news)

Ryou: Mew, Mew! Head down town right away Dren is causing havoc!

All girls: Right! (Sardon and Tarb came as well as the Mew, Mews head to the park at the park we all saw Dren leaning down on a body)

Zoey POV

We all saw Dren as he turns towards us and snickered, standing up I saw some blood on his body and on his knife. When I looked at the body I realized it was Mark.

Zoey: (Tears went to my cheeks. I screamed Mark named and was about to run towards him but I was stopped by Dren. I held my weapon in rage) YOUR A MONSTER DREN! HOW COULD YOU KILL MARK!

Dren: (When he notice me he was silent until he disappeared and reappeared in front of me before sniffing my hair causing my whole body shivered in fear) hey there cutie kitty cat long time no seen

Zoey: (Everyone turn white by his response Renee turn towards me and nod while I got the message) …Um hi Dren you look… rather different today

Dren: you don't have to call me Dren anymore

Zoey: Ow? (Dren gave a victory pose causing everyone to sweet drop while Renee looked at Mark as he was just unconsouse) then what is your name then

Dren: Well my kitty cat I'll show you (Dren raise his hand as a heart that came out of the Mark chest this causing me to clench my weapon

Zoey: what are you doing?! (He ignore me as to our disgusted he swallow Marks heart hole. My heart froze with shock sadness and anger. Dren was glowing; it was so bright that I couldn't see went the light ended I saw a black creature with 2 arms and feet cover with claws had a red hair and have shorter ears.)

Tarb: (was holding Kiki, he called his name shakily) D-D-Dren

? : ( he laugh an evil laugh) I not Dren... but you can call me Weavile (Lighting almost hit Weavile while he was laughing)

Kiki: (there was a short pause as the other notice that he was smaller than some of them) Aww you look like a cute looking man with claws

Weavile: (there was a tick mark in anger) Hey watch it kid I'm a ferocious Heatless!

Corina: Okay even the one we fought was more challenging than you kid

Weavile: WHAT YOU SAID!

Zoey: (I tried to hold my tears my eyes were covered by my hair. I didn't want anyone to see my tears, unfortunately Weavile notice and smirk. I quietly sob) Mark.

Weavile: (Weavile came up to me and put his claws on my chin) Aw you miss your boyfriend don't worried I'm here for you to cry on my shoulder while I hug-

Zoey: NO WAY YOU SICK PERVERT (I gave Weavile an upper cut sending him flying to the ground)

Weavile: Wow you're so cute when you punch like that (blushing Zoey started to clench his fist)

Corina: (they all sweet drop) Well at least Dren still has a thing for Zoey

Weavile: (Weavile stand up recovering from his punch)….well if I can't have you….. no one will (I didn't got the chance to get away from his Shadow ball which send me flying, luckily for my cat reflected, I landed on my hands and feet. I stand up holding my weapon with rage)

Zoey: You'll pay for this Dr- I'm mean Weavile (I look at the other who had their weapon in front of them ready to attack even the aliens, I smile at them. I'm glad to have such friends I thought)

Weavile: Now time to finish you off (he throws another Shadow ball at us but we made a shield with our weapons to deflect it causing an explosion and out in the dust the monster came up to us scratch us with his long claws. I struggled to stand up and notice that my strawberry bell was missing the bell. I glared.)

Zoey: We will stop you from taking over the world and all the Mew Aqua.

Weavile: I don't want to take over the world or the Mew Aqua C$%#, All I want is to release the heartless Army and kill anyone that gets in my way.

Renee: You bastard? You're just going to ignore every person who just started a new life only to found the world destroy and Heartless roaming about (Weavile look surprise on what they said but snickered )

Weavile: So the aliens had to go for the Mew, Mews for help because they were weak, seriously all you do is use these spirit thing to make monster and there always destroy by the Mew, Mews in fact you want to destroy earth So why don't I kill the aliens first

Sardon: (Weavile shot an Ice beam at Tarb) TARB! (The attack hit Sardon instead causing him to freeze instantly

Tarb/ Bridget: Sardon! (Bridget ran towards him while Tarb cry towards Kiki as she hugs him)

Zoey: (Zoey notice what happened to Sardon as she turn towards to Weavile)…. Why ….. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOUR OWN FRIEND DREN!

Dren: I've don't need friends or comrades once my Heartless army grow we will wipe the entire dimension starting with you

Zoey: ….You will never win...Because with our Powers... of our friends...We will stop you... from taking over the world no matter what happens to us

All: Because we are the Mew, Mew Power! (We all charged at him ready to attack him while Weavile snickered)

Weavile: This is going to be entertain (Weavile charges at them with his hands glowing the battle between the Mew, Mews and the Heartless as the battle goes on off screen, Mini mew flew off to go find Blaze)

Blaze Pov

I was walking up a mountain still hungry and tired but I kept going because I know that Ringo was alive, ever since the huge battle with the heartless in my dimension a couple of years ago I was depressed because I thought I lost her but not I'm determine to find

Mini Mew: Blaze, Blaze! (I turn to see the pink puff called my name as it went towards bouncing around me) we need your help! Heartless, alert

Blaze: I'm sorry but I really need to find her she has to be around here (Mini Mew wasn't giving up as it was pushing me up the mountain) Okay, Okay I'm going

Mini Mew: (We were up the mountain at the same time I was wondering why she was taking me up the mountain in a hurry) There she is, there she is!

(I turn to where she looked and I can't believe my eyes in front of me was a familiar light brown hair girl with brown eye color, she was wearing her mew, mew form outfit there was a red ribbon on the top it was too familiar)

Blaze:… Ringo… (I watch in horror as I saw in front of me my younger sister Ringo frozen in the ice)

* * *

**Who will win the battle between The Mew, Mew vs Weavile?**

**What will Ringo do as he see Ringo ?**

**Tune in next time for the final chapter of episode 1  
**

** Please comments and please rev****iew**


	7. Chapter 5 Episode 1 ending

** Here the next chapter and the ending of Episode 1 of Soul Orb**

**Disclaimer I don`t own anything**

* * *

**Episode 1 Chapter 5**

**Last time on Soul Orb the Mew, Mew heard that Dren has been causing havoc throughout town and turns out that he became a Heartless hurting Zoey's boyfriends while the fight continue Mini Mew help Blaze to reveal Ringo froze in ice on the top of the mountain**

Blaze POV

I use Focus Blast on the ice but nothing happened to it I tried every attack even but it still didn't break I collapse on my knees tired after all that attacking Mini Mew floated beside me

Mini Mew: (Blaze clenches his fist as he stands up) we need to aid the other quickly, quickly!

Blaze: I'm so close thought…. I thought Ringo died when that bastard froze her sending her to different world (He pulled back his fist as it turn to flames) I won't give up... I WILL AVENGE MY SISTER!

(With those words I punch the ice in rage thought were streaming about Reazlorder did to Ringo as well also remember what her last words before she disappeared causing him to shouted as the ice started to crack)

Mini Mew: It cracking, it cracking (As the Ice started breaking a huge power was blind both of us as Ringo was glowing for a minute until the light fade )

Blaze: (I didn't know what happened but saw Ringo who collapsed, luckily I catch her and set her down on the ground) Ringo!...please… wake up (However she didn't move I close my eyes trying not to let a single tear out.)

( Then I heard breathing I looked and saw Ringo's eyes slowly opening. I thought maybe she was a zombie or a ghost. Ringo looked at me with a blank stare then she stand up looking at me surprised.)

Ringo: B-B-Blaze? Is that you? (I nod slowly, then she hugged me and I just hugged back I felt tears in my chest) I'm so happy to see you.

Blaze: Me too (I hugged her back It was a warming sentient until I realised that Mini Mew was still their which coughed Ringo attention

Ringo: aw it so cute (Ringo grab it and started hugging it)

Mini Mew: You're a Mew, mew! We need your help

Ringo: The Tokyo Mew. Mew? There here? I can't believe, I thought I was the only one. Now i could become a professional Mew, Mew (She had star for eyes Blaze sweet drop while turning to Mini Mew

Blaze: What going on with the other?

Mini Mew: It an alien attack, alien attacks their battling and need help?

Ringo: What is she talking about Blaze? (Ringo looked at Blaze as he looks back at her with a serious look)

Blaze: I'll explain later for now we have to find them (Ringo nodded in confuse but we followed Mini Mew)

Zoey Pov

I tried to get up but my arms were hurting by Weevil's claws I looked at the other Corina was struggling to get Rene up who was bleeding all over her body. Bridget got hit by an Ice Beam Kiki is lying down unconsouse and Tarb was crying over her body. I looked at Weavile smirking at me

Weavile: Did you think you could of beat me you puny Mew, Mew? (He was forming another Shadow Ball) Now my kitty cat, I'll give you one more chance to join me as my Heartless wife

Zoey: I told you (I stand up still injured but want to get it through his thick skull) I WILL NEVER BE YOUR WIFE I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MARK!

Weavile: Very well then (I hold my strawberry Bell in front of me ready to defend, He laughed an evil laugh) Say Goodbye... Mew, Mew (He throw the shadow Ball at me, I thought this is the end until…

Blaze: **Flamethrower!** (I saw the ball counter by a huge flame sending it to a wall and exploded. I looked in front of me and saw Blaze and the other girl who was dress with red clothes)

Weavile : What the hell? ( He didn't have time to react as Blaze gave him and punch in the face sending flying the other Mew, Mews including surprise to see him with a little girl that has a red outfit just like us)

Blaze: Hey Zoey you're okay?

Zoey: Yeah I'm fine ( I notice Weavile recovering from that strike)

Weavile: So you must be Blaze I've been really excited to see you (He turn to the girl who was getting nervous) and I see that you're sister is still alive

Corina: (This got all of us to look at her who was sweating with all of us) Wait you said that Blazes sister?

Blaze: Yup she a Mew, Mew just likes you (This got both side surprises)

Ringo: You mean…. You're the Mew, Mews (She starts having star for eyes,) I can't believe it I'm with the actual Mew, Mews (We were all sweat dropped by her excitement)

Zoey: Well your sister really admire us

Blaze: Well she was the only Mew, Mew back in our dimension so she might be a little excited

Weavile: Hey you idiot should pay attention who your fighting! (He use Shadow Ball while Blaze countered it with Dark Pulse, creating a big explosion they pushes some of us I turn to the girl as she grab two apple ticks)

Ringo: How dare you hurt my friends( She put her two weapons together like an X) **Mew Ringo Star Storm** (She twirl them around as a bunch of star came out of the appletick and headed toward Weavile)

Weavile: (unfortunately for her Weavile easily slashed every star.) Is that all you got girly now I have to kill you too (Blaze stomp on the ground creating a cloud and ram Weavile with it flame body sending him flying to a tree.)

Bridget: Wow they so powerful

Renee: so this is the power of a Heartless slayer

Blaze: (he looked at me and threw it at me a small key) put this on your weapon!

Zoey: but Blaz-

Blaze: Quickly, before Weavile attacks! (I Look behind him, Weavile was about to get up. I nodded my head as I rapidly attach up it on where my bell was and ran in front of Ringo with my weapon.)

Weavile: Alright you bastard I've had enough of this (Weavile angrily glared at me and started charging at me,) NOW YOU ALL DIE!

Zoey: (I put my weapon over my head and said) **Strawberry key blade Full** **Power!** (It hit Weavile making him froze in midair)

Weavile: What the hell I can't move (Zoey was actually surprise by this)

Blaze: (he looked at the other Kiki and Renee were able to get ) now our chance (they all nod as they all attack)

Corina: **Heart Arrow!**  
Bridget: **Deep seas surge attack!**

Kiki: **tambourine trench!**

Rene: Take this! (She attack with her whip. and Tarb use his klacky yo-yo)

Ringo: **Mew Ringo Star Blast **( Ringo form a magical aroua as a she made a huge star and send towards

Blaze: **FLAMETHROWER!** (Blaze took a deep breath and fire flames in his mouth as all the attack hit Weavile creating an explosion

Weavile: THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU SEE OF ME! (Weavile was sent flying to the sky yelling something else, I couldn't hear or see him just a star in the sky.)

NO POV

Zoey: We did it! (They all cheered for victory while Blaze walk up to me) Thank Blaze for the help

Blaze: No biggie I just soften him up you the one who stop him in his tracks (Zoey smiled at him but she and the other notice Tarb crying because of Sardon death)

Tarb: why, why did you do this you moron (Kiki hugs him but Tarb didn't pull back)

Kiki: Were sorry Tarb for what happened to Sardon (Everyone else was actually sad by this except for Blaze)

Blaze: You might wanna step back (Kiki and Tarb step away from Sardon as Blaze took a deep breath shot fire from his mouth lightly melting the ice)

Sardon (once the ice melt completely Sardon started stand up) W-w-what happened? (In no time Tarb ran up tackling him to a hug)

Tarb: Sardon you're alright! I thought you've died!

Sardon: As long se you're alright (He looked at the other and bowed at them) thank you Mews, Mews for aiding use)

Corina: It was nothing really (Zoey angrily glared at her mumbled something under her breath)

Sardon: Consider our truths lifted for now the next we meet we won't go so lightly (And with that, they both disappeared)

Blaze Pov

After we defeated Weavile and the aliens return to their ship we were all walking back to the café Ringo was asking a lot of question to Zoey and the others as they introduce Ringo to the rest of the team until we've got the Mew, Mew café,

Zoey: I wonder if Mark's going to okay. (I notice that Zoey was looking down in depressed so I tried to cheer her up)

Blaze: Don't worry Zoey he'll be alright trust me (Zoey felt a little okay)

Ringo: How were thing back at home Blaze?

Blaze: Well everything went fine actually there were no more Heartless after I took out Reazlorder

Ringo: And how Might doing?

Blaze: Well… let just say that she the reason I'm here (The other were confused)

Corina: Who Might?

Kiki: (Kiki started smirking) is Might your girlfriends?

Blaze: (I stammered while blushing) No, she our older sister who-

Ringo: Who tries to destroy Blaze and I for years.

Blaze: but she our sister and even thought she hates us, and I hate her sometimes, but she care for us because she that evil is because she been abused by our grandfather and to our option she the greatest sister we ever had (Zoey was quiet a little until she spoke)

Zoey: just like the aliens (that caught everyone attention) their trying to save their planet their friends and Family. I wish we done more than fight

Blaze: (Before I could say anything, the Door open and saw the same hand that attacked me at school, it grab me crushing me unconsouse )

**Zoey Pov**

Ringo and I tried to get him free from the huge Black Hand that was crushing Blaze. I went on top of it and attacked it. The hand went back to with me and Ringo with it then I

* * *

**And that was episode 1 **

**Tune in next time for the Episode 2  
**

** Please comments and please rev****iew**


	8. Episode 2 Chapter 1

**Last time on Soul Orb**

**Blazes recover Ringo and they both came to join the fight between The Mew, Mew and Dren who turn himself to a Pokemon Heartless as the other had a hard time Blaze and Ringo aid them sending him flying all ends well however the Portal grab Ringo, Blaze and Zoey to a different world**

**Chapter 1 Episode 2**

**Ringo Pov**

When I heard running water I, open my eye. It looks like cave I stood on my but rubbing my head 'where am I' I though looked and notice Zoey and Blaze lying down unconscious.

Ringo: Blaze! Zoey! (I ran towards them waking shaking both of them.)

Blaze: (They eye were opening, and when they notice where they are and stand up. We were in an island with running water.) I guess were in another world

Zoey: What? (She started screaming) HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME?

Blaze: I don't how to get back in fact we don't even know where the portal end us up

Zoey: You mean were stuck here until we find a portal? (We both sweet dropped while Zoey was crouching on the ground)

Ringo: Don't worry Zoey will get you home we just have to explore this world

Zoey: (unfortunately Zoey was still sad) I won't see my friends, my family or Mark ever again (I walked on a flat stone that had a B on it. And on top of it was a dead orange – red squirrel wearing a blue vest )

Ringo: Hey guys, look what I found. (Blaze and Zoey run towards me and saw the dead squirrel)

Blaze: is it dead?

Zoey: (she grabs a stick and poked it side, one eye open scaring us thinking it was zombies.) AHHHH! (Zoey and I grab each other in fright)

: Ugh! (It looked around then at us) Where am I? ( He notice the two girls)

Blaze: we were about to ask you that.

Ringo: Who are you?

? (He got up, but a little bit wobbly it eyes were dizzy luckily I ran towards him) m-m-my name is (before he could say anything, he puked right on my face, I squeal.)

Ringo: EW, EW, EW! (I ran to the river and dunk my head in the water, to wash all the puke off me. I took my head off the water and glared at him.)

Conker: Oops sorry, my name Conker, Conker the Squirrel.

Blaze: My name is Blaze, and this is my sister Ringo, and our friends Zoey. (We both waved at him and I asked)

Ringo: Do you remember what happen?

Conker: Well I was drinking with my friends who were going to some war, and then I puked near a guy holding a tablet. Then I pass out.

Ringo: Aw you poor thing ( I hug him with tears)those meanie must of knock you out took your money

Blaze/Zoey: (Blaze and Zoey sweet drop) Um that not what he meant

Zoey: Well how are we going to get out of here? (I put Conker down and when I walk towards them I've got an idea. I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out a green sail boat and put it in the water. I looked at the others who eyes were widening with surprise.)

Blaze: How did you do that?

Ringo: I have no idea (they all shrugged and we went on the boat. Blaze pushed and then got quickly on he looked around we were in some kind of cave place )

Conker: Ow look (He picked up a glass of water and some pills. He ate the pill then drinks the water.) Wow, I fell all well now (he jump into the water and swim with his floats) yeah this is the life)

(We all laugh while Conker was swimming around us. I stop when I heard something.

Ringo: Did you hear something? (They all stopped and listen and gasped when we looked in front of us.

Zoey: WATER FALL! (We all screamed as the boat went over the waterfall but we all notice for a couple of minutes that we didn't crash) What going on?

Conker: (Zoey, Conker and I notice that the boat was below ) Wait how are we still alive?

Blaze: Is everyone okay? ( We all were surprise as Blaze was carrying all three of them as he sprouted wings)

Ringo: Wow Blaze I didn't know you can fly!

Zoey: Am I the only one who found that creepy?

Conker: That is so cool! (Blaze flew up high until he notice a red door and landed the others down)

Zoey: What are you some kind of dragon or something?

Blaze: (Blaze ignore her as he push the door open to reveal a key on the ground and some items on the wall) what dull looking place

Zoey: Hey look a key (Zoey starts running towards but Blaze stop her at the right time)

Blaze: I wouldn't just wander there if I were you it could be a trap

Conker: Yeah it's pretty suspicion that a key just right there mocking us as it lays there (all three of us sweet dropped by his reaction

Zoey: Anyway I don't see anything so that mean it safe (Zoey walk to the key and pick it up only get startled by the key have eyes causing her drop and scream) AHHHH!

Key: AHHHHH! (They key started running away from her while Zoey got back to her sense and chase the key around)

Conker:( while Blaze Ringo watches in confused Conker came to the rescue) don't worry Zoey I'll save you (Conker ran towards both of them as he grab a frying pan out of his pocket and whack the key sending it flying )

Zoey: (Zoey didn't have chance to dodge as the key hit her stomach sending them both to the wall) T-t-thanks Conker

Ringo: Where did you get that Frying pan?

Conker: (he looks at it for a couple of minutes) I don't know honestly I just remember it when I came into the room)

Blaze: This is one weird world so far (Zoey walked towards the door and opened as they came out of the room to end up back around)

Ringo: (As we started climbing we notice a bridge at the top with a rock beast at the end) Hey guys there something up there

Blaze: He doesn't look to friendly

Conker: Let me talk to him (Conker walk towards the beast)

Stone beast: If you think your coming this way, you can think again

Conker: you're a charmer, look me and my friends just want to get pass please…

Beast: I don't thinks so I just got comfy, have you ever sat on Gothic Architecture for two hundred years? Get right up your arse you know

Blaze: Big deal I had to deal with giant owls and halve chicken half robot! (Blaze mumbled so that no one could hear)

Beast: though it was about time to move unto a bridge say and I'm not moving now!

Conker: Isn't it a little early in the day to start talking about Gothic Architecture (Zoey couldn't take it as she walk up to the beast in anger)

Zoey: (She whispered in his ear) Listen here big guy I've dealt with bigger and worst monster than you and if you want my opinion I suggest you get your lazy ass out and let us through or I break you to rubble

Beast: (the beast look at her for a moment before laughing at her) you… beat me? You must be kidding, look at me, I much more powerful and bigger than you little girl (He laughed so hard that he realise that he was at the edge of the bridge causing him to fall) what" ARGGGGHHH!"

Conker: (We all heard his body trembling on the ground making boulder drop in front of the entrance as we all look at Zoey in shock) …. I don't know what you just did but….. That is so awesome! How did you do that?

Zoey: (Zoey blushed by this while Blaze and I sweet dropped) Ow it was nothing all I did was warn him not to mess with me and he just got scare and cowardly admit suicide

Blaze: More like you said something that made him laughed to death (Ringo nod in agreement as Zoey ignore them and notice the boulder) Great now how are we gonna get out?

Ringo: (I notice Conker climbing up the top as he grab out something out of his pocket) Um Conker… what are you doing up there?

Conker: Don't worry I got this under control you might wanna to stay out (we all obey as we got far away from the bridge as Conker did something to explode the boulder)

Ringo: How does he get these things? (Blaze tapped my shoulder to get my attention)

Blaze: Um Ringo we might wanna get out of here ( I notice that there was a crack on a bridge as well all started running but it was too late the bridge collapsed as we all started falling

Zoey: IF WE SURVIVE THIS FALL I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS SQUIRREL! (We were all shouting that I my mind went black)

* * *

**What will happen to the Blaze and the gang?**

**Find out next Chapter of episode 2**


	9. Episode 2 Chapter 2

Conker Pov

My eyes fluttered opening when I heard Blaze called my name I stand up and looked around everything was black and there was a paved bridge and some fire and bone. I saw Blaze, Ringo, and Zoey were looking around.

Ringo: Where are we?

Blaze: I don't know but whatever we are. (He touch what looked like a weasel skull) I don't think were supposed to be here.

: WHO DARES WAKE UP THE GRIM REAPER! (We all cringe when we all heard the booming voice a gate opening and out came the grim reaper, only much smaller he was holding a microphone.)

Gregg:cursed this ridiculous Stupid contraction (He threw the Microphone away )

Zoey: Who are you?

Reaper: Well My names Gregg... Gregg the Grim Reaper and don't laughed

Blaze: Aren't you a little small for a grim Reaper

Gregg: Hey how many grim reapers have you seen smart ass what am I suppose to look like?

Conker: Yeah that a good point

Gregg: Now let's see (he got out a check list)…. A yes Conker, Sur name?

Conker: The squirrel

Gregg: the squirrel (he looked at the list) and you guys?

Blaze: Blaze… Blaze Inferno

Ringo: Ringo Akai

Zoey: Zoey Hanson

Gregg: Aright... (he look at the list for a second before facepalming) ...Ow bloody hell

Ringo: What happened?

Gregg: You wouldn't happened to be one of those main hero's from another dimension

Conker: Well these guys aren't from our world

Blaze: (Blaze ignore me as he glare at Gregg) is there a problem?

Gregg: Well yes there is actually, like those bloody cats such a pain in the arse (Zoey glare at him wanting to say something but just stay quiet)

Conker: tell me about it… (Zoey gave the squirrel a smack in the head)

Gregg: Any way you're one of these "special cases"

Blaze: Special cases?

Gregg: yes, apparently according to the powers that be…. I'm just doing my job; I do what I'm told, I don't even get paid very much! (We all look at each other in confuse) Apparently you guys aren't suppose to be dead except for those bloody cats

Blaze: …wait... does this means were dead?

Zoey: Your slow (Zoey sweet dropped while Ringo giggled)

Conker: Were dead? Cool! (Everyone looked at me with a weird look) I'm mean, Ow no! (Blaze face palm)

Gregg: Well your half right

Ringo: Wait what do you mean by half right?

Reaper: Well you dead, but not quit dead. Unlike those bloody cats, Look behind you (We turn around and found saw at tail like mine, Blazes tail, Zoey's tail, and an apple there were all hanging on a hook.)

Zoey: (We were all confused while the girls freaked out) how did our tails get on a hook?

Reaper: Don't ask just get it and get out of here. I have some cats to kill. (Zoey cringe when he said that and walk away)

Conker: Wow, he really hates cats (Zoey giving another wacked in the head earning a bump in my head)

Zoey: Yah think! (Ringo walk to the red apple, grab it making the apple disappeared. Blaze, Zoey, and I did the same thing and the tails disappeared. We look up and saw a corpse, raggy, hand come to us and grab all of us.)

**Ringo Pov**

The hand drops us in on top of a hill which we tumbled down. When we got up we've look around we were outside, it was a sunny day.

Zoey: Wow this place is amazing!

Conker: You know I wonder how I even got here in the first place

Ringo: Those 'friends' of your must of knock you out and send you far away from home?!

Blaze: (While all of us were talking Blaze looked around and spot someone) Hey guys look! ( we looked where to where Blaze is pointing and saw a huge bee with a crown crying we walk towards it.)

Queen Bee: oh boo hoo, could someone help me please?

Ringo: Um miss. Are you okay?

Queen Bee: No, my hive was stolen by those wasps! And I can't get it back. (She continues to cry)

Conker: I really need to get home now. So (Conker pushed Blaze, Zoey and I front) see yah. (He walks off)

Zoey: (Zoey give him a death glare then turn to the Queen) Don't worry your majesty will get your hive back.

Queen: thank you for helping me you will get $50 (Conker ran back towards us when she said)

Conker: Did you say? $50

Queen: Yes,

Conker: Okay will do it, right guys? (He waited for an answer. But we were already to the hive. We've found Conker right behind us.)

Zoey: How are we going to get the hive back I'm mean we've found a talking drunk squirrel, a giant queen bee, and a shorty Grim Reaper who hates cats, who knows what kind of ferrous wasp guarding the hive. (When we've got to the hill we saw the hive in the middle of the entrance)

Blaze: Wow that was easy

Zoey: A little bit too easy. (We all walk up to it. As soon as we lift it up three genormous Wasp.

Wasp #1 : Hey, that smart A%$ is trying to steal our hive

Blaze: You're Hive? You stole it from the queen bee

Wasp#1: hey let get em guys

Wasp#2.: Yeah let give these B$^%& a piece of our mind (we ran so fast that we didn't even know where we were going. I look down and notice we ran over the cliff. )

Blaze Pov

After we've got our self's dry. Conker had an idea. He told us someone has to be a decoy to distract them so w could get. Ringo offered to be the decoy.

Conker: All right now I believe I have something in my pocket we could use (he dig his hand into his pocket and took out a knife) no. (He throws a knife almost hitting me by an inch, the then he throw so much junk that there was pile of junk in front of us.)

Blaze: What don't you have in there?

Conker: A car that could get me home(He finally found the bee suite. Ringo put it on, and walk all sexy like towards the bee like Conker said.)

Ringo: Ahem! (She coughs a little) Hey there fella (All the wasp look at Ringo with heart like eyes)

Wasp #1: Hey there gorgeous,

Ringo: can you strong wasp help me get my home from that horrible monster.

Wasp#2: I will!

Wasp#1: No I will!

Wasp#3.: No me! (While they were fighting we successfully sneak pass them, grab the hive and quickly ran down the hill. They stop arguing and notice the hive and the lady wasp. ) Hey where the hotty (they turned around and notice the hives was gone.

Wasp#2: Ahh, Where the hive?

Wasp#1: (He notices us with the hive) Hey there it is, and look who got it

Wasp#3: it those Bitches! get em! (I turn around and notice the giant wasps coming towards us)

Blaze: Guys we got company!(Conker, Ringo and Zoey turned around still running. One of them uses his stinger and almost skuward Ringo. We came back to the queen bee with the hive and set it down

Queen Bee: Ow my hive, thank you. Thank you so much!

Conker: Uh yeah before we can celebrate there are three over size wasp chasing us!

Queen Bee: Don't worry I'll handle these ruffians! (The queen bee got to her hive and the hive turn into a torrent machine gun, which turn towards the skinny wasp. )

Wasp#2: (he gulps)

Conker: eat this, big sucker! (The torrent fires a bunch of bullets killing the two wasps on the spot. The third tried to run away but he got hit and flies towards the wall. )

Zoey Pov

Blaze: ...That something you don't see everyday (We were all shock of what happen, how can a torrent be in a hive? I thought but I shook and listen to the Queen bee.)

Queen: for your bravery I grant you four, $50 (behind the hive there was something green. When it went towards us, I figured out what it is

Money: Hey, what going on here? (We were all shocked and our eyes were widen)

Ringo: Is it just me or did that money talked?

Conker: (he eyes turn into dollars sign) Ow yeah spondoly

Blaze: Uh... what?

Money: What are you waiting for you greedy Bastard.( Conker grab the Money and gave was about to put it in his pocket. But we gave him stare at him angrily, so he gave us some. When the Queen Bee went back to her hive, we walk towards two paths.)

Blaze: Which way should we go?

Zoey: Hmm... (I looked at the left, there was a mountain of mud, Then, I looked at the other side, there was a barn. I thought about it and, I made up my mind.) I say we go to the mud mountain (they all agreed and went to the mountain path. When we got there, I smell something awful)

Ringo: (She plugged her nose) Ugh! What is that smell?

Blaze: (Blaze sniffed the air then picked up some of the mud and smelled it; he then quickly put it down in disgusted.) that is not mud it...wastes

Ringo: Waste as in,

Blaze: Dropping/ poo. (We were all shocked and disgusted 'this isn't a mud mountain this is Poo Mountain.)

Zoey: EW! I'm in Shit!

Conker: I think, I have something that can help us, (He put his hand in his pocket and took out 4 airs, masked. We put the mask and gloves on, and then we got to Poo Mountain.)

Ringo: Whoever did this had eaten some weird food.

Conker: This is cow poo, (we all heard a couple of cow mooing)

Blaze: really big cows (Blaze notice a shadow luring over them something coming towards them.) looked out! (We all notice this and went to separation direction with our face cover in poo.)

Zoey: great now I'm cover in Crap, and I'm swearing a lot!

Blaze: (Blaze looked to where the giant poo ball landed, and notice a giant, dune beetle.) Whoa what was that!

Ringo:(We came towards it and also notice a dune beetle.) OMG! Are you okay? (his body was broken apart we saw a little blood mix with the poo, and his arms and legs are all over the place.)

Dune beetle: (he coughs a little) don't... go... in... There (he was coughing a lot and harder)

Zoey: What do you mean by that?

Dune beetle: My friends...were... eaten...by...the...great...the... great

Ringo: the great what?

Beetle: the...great... (He eyes were closing, and he had one more violent cough, until complete silent. we were all in shock to see one of them dead 'guess this more to this than it seems)

**Meanwhile In a Castle**

Far away there was a black creepy castle and inside it was a weasel floating on a chair with a mini telescope in his right eye the Weasel was getting nervous because the king was summoning him

Weasel: Have I got everything?, have I got everything? Hurry, hurry, hurry! you know what he like (The weasel came towards the throne of the black Panther **(PANTHER KING)**

Panther King: Ah, Professor welcome I have a job for you as you can see ( The Weasel notice the wobbling table with only)

Weasel: A yes ze table you have spill ze milk again? That not gut, let me have a look see (he floated towards the table and observed it) Yes I... think I see the problem here I vill see vat I can do ( He was about go to his lab but Stopped when the Panther spoke)

Panther King: Don't be too long

Weasel: (He chuckled nervously ) I vill be quick as I can sire!

Panther: Cos you know what happened last time, I don't want to have to bring the duct tape out... again

Weasel: Yes I mean no I don't want you to get the duct tape Goodbye ( He left to his lab)

Weasel: (Back in his lab the Scientist was pissed) Duct tape... I'll give him Duct tape stupid ass hole, All I do is try and sort out his crappy problem Ass hole and I hate that bitch, Anyway ze table, ze milk

Weasel(Weasel came towards the chocolate he grab a piece of chocolate that was floating) Vat shall ve do vit zis? clean slate ja clean slate... anti gravity chocolate is kind vurking... vat won't do out the fucken vindow with that! ( he threw the chocolate out the window)

* * *

**Please review **


	10. Episode 2 Chapter 3

**Last time on Soul Orb Blaze and the girls enter a another world where they mean't Conker the Squirrel with high intelligent but high perverty as they journey to this strange area cover in waste and trash as they were about to go in they were stopped by a pile of poo with a beetle that was about to tell them about the Great something**

* * *

Zoey: (We were all silent until Zoey decide to break the ice) …I think we should get out of here before we act like that. (Ringo and Blaze agreed and was about to leave, until Conker block our way)

Conker: Come on you guys, we have to find this thing, and teach it a lesson.

Zoey: Look, you can go there if you want, but we are not going in there where that monster on the loose, (I was walking out but a something bump into me I rubbed my butt) Hey watch where you go-? (I just realised that there were a bunch of giant dung beetles I quickly went behind Blaze as the beetle flew towards us)

Dune Beetle: Oh sorry for scary you guys, have you guys seen a dung beetle that came towards that direction?

Ringo: (Ringo looked down in depressed) Well… uh…your friend….is...

Blaze: (I notice she was stuttering a lot so I walk towards) what she means to say is….that your friend is over there (I point to the blotch of poo as the Dung beetle notice his partner arm)

Dung Beetle: NO! Not Steve (He started crying as the rest were too we all felt a little bad for them) He was trying to get our home back from this weird beast inside, and now he gone, (All the beetles started crying again making Conker get annoyed)

Conker: Would you idiots calm down and tell us what the matter?

Beetle: Right, Well it all happened about two days ago, it was me and the lads, we were having a cup of tea, and then next we know, Tezza gone,

Ringo: (She gasp in horror) that terrible!

Blaze: You guys were having tea?

Beetle: Well we aren't all nasty and disgust now are we guys (everyone nods) we are actually wanted to start a tea party with the rest of our mates

Zoey: That not creepy at all

Beetle: anyway we thought that maybe he gone off for a walk…but he never came back then the other day Bazza was walking along mind his own business so I decide to say hi and he wave back but that was it… this thing came outta the shit and snatch him so we decide to move out and figure out some way to get our home back from the beast… but Steve got impatient and went by himself

Blaze: (we were all silent I thought about it until I got a conclusion) don't worry… (Everyone looked at me as I gave the beetle a smirk)…We'll get your home back and beat the crap out of whoever killed your friends

Beetle: R-really? (The beetles were surprise by his answer)

Ringo: (Ringo clench her fist in confidence) Yes, you can count on us!

Conker: Right, even thought I just meant them (Zoey however was froze in shock)

Zoey: 'there, actually going in there? Didn't they just saw what this monster did to that Dung Beetle? (The Dung beetles all bowed down in excitement and joy)

Dung Beetle: Thank you, thank you very much! We want to come help but we just too scared to go inside

Conker: Yeah you don't have to be so formal about it

Beetle: If you want us will be at the barn (All the beetle started flying away which gave Zoey the chance confront them)

Zoey: Are you guys insane?! You saw what happened to that dung beetle

Blaze: Sorry Zoey, but we have to stop that thing so that way these beetles will get their home back

Ringo: and beside, we don't have anywhere to go, maybe if we defeated this thing? It can probably trigger a Portal to get us out of here

Conker: Portal? So you guys are from a different dimension, huh and I knew you guys weren't from the bar

Zoey: (Zoey turn in anger with her arms fold) Well you guys can go, but I'm going to find my own way

Blaze: (We all just nod) Well you cans stay here and get attack by those wasp or anything more ferocious in the barn

Zoey: (I turned as Conker, Ringo and I went further more, a couple of minutes) Wait for me guys! (Zoey came running towards us as we headed to the mountain of poo)

Conker Pov

We couldn't see into the cave, Ringo was complaining about how disgusting it was being in Poo Mountain, when we got outside we saw a black, red, eye bull, eating some grass.

Conker: Maybe that nice bull can help us out. (We cringe when we looked at the bull for the second time)

Blaze: I don't know Conker, that doesn't look like a friendly bull.

Conker: (I ignore Blaze was about to come to the Bull, but when the bull looked at me in anger, and rage making me stop in my track. It turns towards me, lowering it horns and coming towards me)

Conker :( I turn towards the others, who were a little afraid) See guys

Ringo: Look out Conker!

Conker: (I didn't get a chance to react, the bull jab my but, with his horn sending me flying and I landed on a lever and out came a target. I notice the other running up to me.)

Zoey: Are you okay?

Conker: Yeah I'm okay, (The bull give a loud huff before turning around)

Blaze: That is one tuff bull. (I notice Blaze which gave me an idea)

Conker: I have an idea (he ran up to me and I whispered to Blaze ears)

Blaze: Are you sure about that Conker? (I nodded,) Okay (I got on to blaze's back and we he ran to the bull.

* * *

**Please review **


	11. Episode 2 Chapter 4 Final

**Sorry for short chapter **

* * *

Episode 2 Chapter 4 Final

Blaze Pov

Conker: (Conker and enter the wring when we go through phase 1 of his plan) …Hey Bull your mother is a lesbian and your father is a dick head!

Blaze: (I was shocked by this turn of event) what the hell are you trying to do kill us?

The mad bull charge at us but I, jumped over him and landing behind the bull, before he could turns around to attack I counter with Flame Charge accidentally burning Conker in the progress

The bull was sent flying right to the target which open a door and out came a cow walking in pass the bull and was eating some grass, I ran towards Ringo and Zoey, I looked up and saw Conker covered in ash

Blaze: Oops, sorry Conker (Conker slide off my back and shake off all the ashes we notice the bull glaring at us before walking to eat grass)

Ringo: Well now what? We are trapped in with a mad bull, a dull cow, and some prune juice over there. (There was a light bulb over Blazes head)

Blaze: Conker tries to get on top of the bull

Conker: What?

Blaze: Just do it!

Conker: Fine (Conker sighs, angrily and ran to the bull.) Hey you big ugly Car! (The beast looked at Conker, and charge without warning, with great timing Conker jumped, hovered and landing on top of the Bull, who was kicking and running around.)

Blaze: Zoey, Ringo, help me pull this lever. (The girls ran up and we pull the lever, out came some prune juice.)

Conker Pov

Conker: (I look angrily at what Blaze, Ringo, and Zoey, were doing) Hey guys a little help here! (I didn't pay attention to the cow that the Bull was charging I heard the cow mooed louder when the Bull hit her in but)

Cow: OW my stop that nonsense young man goodness now I lost my appetite (the cow walk to the stall and drank the prune juice.)…Hm this taste a bit odd…!

Conker: (We all started to notice that the Cow was starting to poo right on the spot making Zoey and Ringo disgusted and I amazed by Blaze plan) That was a geniuses Blaze!

Zoey: WHAT KIND OF FRICKEN PLAN INVOLVES A COW TAKING A DUMP! (The cow mooed loudly quickly ran to the hole in the middle and took a shit in the hole

Ringo: (I notice the others turning away and I did the same.) Tell us when we could look.

(I looked at the cow who was finish but the Bull charge at the and hitting her sending her head and body part flying everywhere some blood went on the bull and on Conker, who quickly got off the bull.)

Bull: (The bull turned towards me as I gulp) now it your turn (he was about to attack conker but the cage under him couldn't handle the huge bull)…Why am I such a fat…Bast…! (The cage collapse under him all I heard was a loud moan, then a splash)

Zoey: Can we look now?

Conker: yes (all 3 of them look. And gasp in horror when they saw the cow's parts and blood everywhere)

Ringo: What happened! (Ringo was horrified while Blaze and Zoey glare at me)

Conker: I didn't kill the cow, the bull did!

Zoey: well where is the bull?

Conker: He fell down there (we all looked in the hole the bull fell in, Blaze plugged his nose)

Blaze: Whatever down there, it smell like rotten cheese.

Zoey: So who want to go down first (No one said anything, without warning Conker push Ringo down the hole (Zoey, and Blaze looked at me angrily)

Conker: What, she told me she wants to go first.

Ringo: No I didn't- ! (We heard a splashing sound)

Blaze: Don't worry Ringo, were coming (Blaze grabs my tail and we both fell in the hole the smell got worse when we got down deeper. We landed on water, we notice Ringo sitting on a plank, looking scared)

Conker: Ringo it just water.

Ringo: no it not, it pee, (That made Blaze quickly got on the beam, I just swam around)

Conker: Man, You guys are wimps.

Blaze: How in a hell can you swim in that?

Zoey: (We heard Zoey yelled) I'm coming down!

Blaze: don't Zoey! (It was too late, she jumped and fell on top of me sending both of us under the pee. We all saw the drowned bull, and notice a pipe leading to another room.)

Ringo Pov

After we finally got out of the waste water we found ourselves in a huge room fill with poo. We plugged our nose as we got further the middle. I saw some cheese with eyes moving around.

Ringo: Aww, there so cute

Conker :( Conker walks up to one and smacks it with a frying pan and picked it up) and so tasty.

Ringo: (Before he could bite the poor little guy, I yelled.) Conker drops it and step away from the cheese (Conker notice my angry face and sheepishly dropped the cheese however a huge hand coming out of a pit grab the cheese)

Blaze: What the hell was that (Blaze notice a hand about to squash Zoey but he push her just in time, All of a sudden the ground started to shake behind Conker, we saw a giant brown rising, it was really huge, and it was holding a piece of cheese that he had and put it in his mouth,)

Ringo: What the hell is that thing! (All of a sudden we heard music)

Great Mighty?: Mi, mi ,mi, mi, mi. ( and he stared singing) I am, the Great Mighty Poo, and I'm going to throw my S% & at you. A huge of piled fish comes from my target starfish how about some scat you little twat. (We were all silent,)

Blaze: that something you don't see every day (the Great Mighty Poo grabs some poo and throw it at us luckily Ringo and Conker got out of the way. We ran for our lives, the mighty poo sank down and came right in front of us. And threw some poo at us but Blaze counter it with a Focus Blast making a huge explosion covering us with poo)

Zoey: Great Now I have to take a long shower when I get home

Ringo: (we heard the music starting, I groan) not again!

Great Mighty Poo: Do you really think you'll survive in her, you don't seem to know which creek you in, sweet corn is the only thing that makes it through my rear, how'd you think I keep this lovely grin (He smiles his teeth sparkling, making us hard to see)

Conker: My eyes, it burns!

Great Mighty Poo: how about some more (he grab some out of his body and threw it at Conker, who tried to run but got hit by the poo. Luckily he got out and started running behind us.)

Blaze: Hey guy looked (we all notice a B pad I was under which made me put my hand in my pocket and got huge roll of toilet Paper)

Conker/Ringo: That was unexpected,

Zoey: And gross ( The Great Mighty Poo came beside us and was opening his mouth to sing, but I threw the toilet Paper into his making him puked out some poo and some toilet paper. I heard the other cheered for. The cheered ended when we heard the music again.

The Great Mighty Poo: Now I'm really getting rather mad, you're like niggly tiggly Shitty little Tag nut, when I knocked you out with all my Bab, I'm going to take your head and rammed up my butt!

Conker: You're butt?

The Great Mighty Poo: My Butt.

Blaze: You're butt?

The Great Mighty Poo: yes My Butt!

Ringo: eww!

The Great Mighty Poo: My Butt.

Zoey: Eww!

The Great Mighty Poo: My Butt! (The voice of the Great Mighty Poo made us covered our ears, we heard some glass shatter we all saw where it was coming from and ran towards that area dodging any poo been thrown by the Great Mighty Poo)

Zoey: (Zoey crouch in the corner) I want to go home!

Blaze: How are we going to beat him without getting ourselves? Killed or have dropping in our face

Conker: Hm… maybe that string could help us (I notice a string Conker pointed at; I grab it and pulled it down)

The Great Mighty Poo: NO! (We turn and found the Great Mighty Poo spinning around in circles) curse little girl, how can a group of nice people. Can destroy a beautiful clagginess Ow I'm going down NO!(We couldn't hear him after he disappeared)

Conker: (he chuckles a little) Now that what I called a bowl Movement (we all looked at him)

Blaze: 'That stank more than this place' (We heard the Money yelling at us)

Money: Hey, which of you moron want to take me! (Conker turns his eyes into dollars sign, but Zoey was really pissed off that she grabs the money and walk in front of the pit.) Whoa there toots where you taking me? (She walks a little bit and then throws the money in to where the great Mighty poo was and Conker jumped off the cliff)

Blaze: (Blaze and I walk towards Zoey and looked down) do you think he dead? (We both just shrugged we didn't notice the portal forming behind us a bunch of vine came at Zoey and I and wrapped it vines around us and pull us in)

Ringo: Blaze! Help us! (Before blaze could reacted a stream of water knock Blaze out off the ledge and fell down the pit)

Ringo/Zoey: Blaze! (We tried to break free but I felt like my body was hit by a thousand volts, I couldn't move we were both dragged in the portal) Blaze...

King Panther castle

Back at the Castle the weasel was figuring out the problem about the table he was observing the blue prints

Weasel: So what is the key element, in zis experimentation? We have ze table and the broken glass of milk (He looked at it a while thinking about the solution,)…Oh there seem to be a…Hmm I must do some experiments then will sort this out…

Weasel: (He floated towards glass container containing a head of a teddy bear as he smirked evilly)… And when my Tediz are ready, then my lord we will see who uses the duct tape (he laughed evilly not noticing a figure watching him from afar)

**Next time on Soul Orb: **Familiar friends and a boy with the power of cloning.

* * *

**Please review **


	12. Episode 3

** I decide to make on episode a Chapter and this take place in Power Puff Girls Z**

** Please comments and please rev****iew**

* * *

**Episode 3 **

Blossom Pov

It has been a quiet day in Townville; there were no giant Mojo robot, no robberies from the amoeba boys. And no signs of Him are Z ray activity. I was just a boring quiet day. Buttercup was watching the foot ball game. Bubbles was reading a fashion magazine, the Professor and Ken were researching about him. And I was eating my candy sweets. All of a sudden we heard the alarm. We transformed to our Power Puff form and flew out of the lab. When we got to the park we found the annoying Rowdy Ruff boys were harassing a Squirrel and a black dog.

Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles: Hey Rowdy Ruff? Your annoying plans will be foul thank to the Power Puff girls!

?:The Power Puff Girls?

Bubble: Why are you hurting these harmless animals?

Buttercup: …who looked really weird?

Conker: Hey? (Blaze smack the squirrel)

Butch: were not harassing them-

Blaze: What are you talking about? We are tied up, and you threaten us to do your bidding how is that Harassment (The squirrel hit the which made them both fighting)

Boomer: Shut Up back there! (They stop fighting)

Brick: We were going to make them do cool tricks.

Blossom: Really? What kind of trick?

Bubble, Buttercup: FOCUS BLOSSOM!

Brick: You never get them (he grabs his spit straw and spit some spit ball us luckily, we dodge them. Boomer, throw his quetip at us and Butch threw his dirty socks, we dodge them.)

Blaze: Wow, so much being a greatest super villians. You don't even have any super powers.

Butch: Why don't you just shut your mouth!

Blossom: will show you how real power work. Cosmic yo attack! (I grab my Yo-yo and throw it at them wrapping them around trapping them.)

Bubble: Bubble Trapper! (She made a bubble trapping them in)

Buttercup: Megaton Hammer! (She hit the Rowdy Ruff boys sending them flying to the sky. Bubble flies towards the trapped animals and untie them.)

Blossom :( I looked at them, thinking) I never seen an huge squirrel and that kind of dog before

Buttercup: could it be black Z rays?

Bubble: We should bring them to the lab

Blaze Pov

After the Power puff girls sended the Rowdy Ruff boys flying, and freed us, they were now talking. Conker was pulling my tail (no fart puns) to get my attention.

Conker: Here our chance, let get out of here (Conker was about to run but I grab him by the tail.)

Blaze: Don't worry I know these guys

Blossom: (the girls turned towards us) can you come to the lab with us so we could get you back to normal?

Conker: Normal? Like one of those? (Conker points to the squirrel that was on a tree)

Buttercup: yeah that it.

Conker: (Conker grabs a smoke bomb) you'll never take me alive! (He throws the smoke bomb creating a cloud smoke. We were all coughing. When the smoke cleared, Conker ran towards the candy machine we all him.)

Blaze: (I rolled my eye) Conker, we can all see you at the candy machine. (Bubbles and Blossom giggled while, buttercup came behind him and lightly taps him with her hammer, knocking him unconusouse.)

Lab

Blaze: (When we got to lab they strapped us to a table,) Will this hurt?

Bubble: Not at all. (Professor Utoniom came in with a big yellow looking gun)

Blaze: What will that thing do?

Professor Utoniom: this will take away all black Z ray inside you. (He presses a button which fire a light ray towards me and Conker (Who was still unconsous.) It tickles me a little bit but, above that I didn't felt anything. When the Professor finished, he frowned.)The Black Z rays have finished their transformation.

Blaze: What are black Z rays? (Before they could answer, Conker woke up and notices Buttercup. He went though his and pointed a bazooka at her.)

Conker: Where am I'm! What have you done with Blaze!

Blaze: Conker, (Conker turned towards me. He drops the bazooka. And hug me, really, really tight.)

Conker: (Conker turned towards Buttercup, stopped suffocating me, and Came up to her.) Okay what the big idea knocking us out and sending us to a laboratory for testing.

Buttercup: You'll lucky that we'd save you from those idiots.

Conker: we could have handle it, but they catch us by surprise,

Buttercup: Yeah, sure what. (Conker was getting angry at Buttercup who was just calm. We were all giggling; I stopped when a dog was sniffing my tail)

Poochy: I smell some light Z ray around him. And a strange aura (Professor Utoniom was thinking then turn towards me.) Um, Blaze can I get a blood sample?

Blaze: (I turned to Conker who was getting petted by Bubbles.) Okay.

Bubbles Pov

While Professor Utoniom was doing more tests on Blaze, I was getting Conker something to eat. While Blossom, and Buttercup were watching him

Conker: So, you guys are super heroes?

Blossom: Yep, were the Power puff Girls!

Conker: hmm, I never heard of you guys. We just came from a portal. (I came back with sandwich and some and give to Conker.) Thank you

Bubbles: (I sat down between Blossom and Buttercup. I asked curiously) you came from a portal?

Conker: yup, there was a creature that capture, us and separated us from Ringo and Zoey.

Blossom: You mean there more of you?

Conker: well, not really, their more human. So you're a really cute girls are you free tonight? (He was answer with a slap in the face by Blossom.)

Buttercup: Well the sky was dark for second. (Blossom and I remember that at school, there was a huge storm) maybe that was the portal. (Blaze came towards us, holding his arm in pain.)

Blaze: Ow, really hurt! (Professor Utoniom came in with a sharp needle)

Professor Utoniom: Alight. Your next Conker

Conker :( He turned towards Blaze, who was grabbing his arm in pain.) He turned the Professor, with a sheepishly laugh.) Ow...um... Hey, look it Mojo Jojo! (Everyone except for Buttercup looked to where Conker was pointing. Conker tried to escaped, but Buttercup grabs him by the tail, and lightly taps his head with her hammer, knocking him unconusouse. )

Blaze: (While Professor Utoniom was going to do some test on Conker, Blaze told us about himself and told us about his adventure.) ...And now that monster keep kidnapping us and actually separated us.( As Professor Utoniom finish with Conker. We heard our belts blinking. The Professor went to the computer, and on screen the mayor was looking nervous.)

Mayor: It Mojo, he is destroying the city!

Professor Utoniom: Don't worry mayor, I'll send the Power Puff girls. (As the screen turned black, we went out the door. When got on top of the roof, we heard Blaze and Conker's footsteps.)

Blaze: wait, (he pause so he could catch his breath) we can help you guys.

Buttercup: I don't know, you two did get caught by the Rowdy Ruff boys

Conker: It catches us off guard!

Blossom: (they all huddle together whispering to each other, they broke their huddle and turned towards us.) Okay, you can come, but you have to behave.

Conker: Don't worried (He put his hand in his pocket and out came two jetpack, he gave Blaze one.)

Blossom: Okay, you guys ready? (They both nodded, we flew to the sky, and I looked behind me, and notice Conker wasn't there. I turn towards Blaze.)

Bubbles: Where Conker?

Blaze: He going to be there shortly. (A few second later, Conker catch up to us. When we got to downtown we saw a huge robot breaking a lot of building.)

Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup: Stop right there Mojo!

Mojo: (The Robot turn when the Power Puff girls yelled, Blaze and I sat far from a distance notice a green Monkey with a silver helmet) well, well, well, the Power Puff girls.

Blossom: Don't you ever learn Mojo.

Buttercup: you can't be us!

Bubbles: so why don't you just give.

Mojo: Mojo never give up taste this (Mojo's robot was trying too punching them but they just dodge them swiftly

Blossom: YO-YO supreme (Blossom throw her YO-Yo at the robot denting it a little but Mojo robot grab the yo-yo and swing it sending Blossom crashing to one of the building.)

Conker: My sweet Blossom! (Blaze looked at him with a "really")

Bubbles: Bubble Blaster! (Bubbles use her bubble wand creating bubbles all around the and then they all explode in unison doing heavily damage to the robot)

Blossom: Why can't you just give up? Mojo it going to be the same thing

Mojo: Mojo will not give up until I'll get my French fries (this made the Power Puff girl, Blaze and Conker Froze apound hearing this.)

Buttercup: your cause mayhem because of a French fry?

Mojo: Yeah that guy gave Mojo French fry and then he grabs them and ate them in front of Mojo.

Bubbles: Well that wasn't very nice.

Blossom: Hmm… we'll if we tried to talk to him you'll stop destroying everything?

Mojo: Hmm… Mojo promise (as he got out his robot)

Conker: What kind of battle is that (both of them sweet dropped meanwhile three figures were spotted far away watching them, far away before disappeared )

Back at the Lab (the next day)

Conker: (back at the lab the three Power Puff girls were doing their thing while Conker was a little disappointed that the Power Puff Girls and Blaze was just confuse and exhausted) what the heck was that back there!

Bubbles: Well it wasn't Mojo fault, he just got angry because someone just eaten his food in front of him

Buttercup: and Even though he's a bad guy doesn't mean he's should be treated like one

Blaze: Well you could at least go easy on the poor guy; you didn't need to use your weapons on him

Conker: Still I didn't know that guy could stretch like that with a Yo-yo tied between his arms

Blossom: Well that what you'd expect from the leader-

Buttercup: (She was interrupt by a knock from Buttercup throwing her base ball at her) WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT WE TOLD YOU THAT WE DON"T NEED A STINKIN LEADER!

Blossom: Humph, You're just jealous that you're have no leader spirit

Buttercup: WHAT YOU SAY BIG MOUTH! (Bubbles were trying to calm down her two friends but ended up into the argument,)

Conker: No wonder instead of fighting bad guys they beat up people and then have a fight with each other

Poochy: They fight sometimes (They turn to see Poochy sniffing the air) but when they battle together nothing can stop them (he continue sniffing the air)

Conker: You okay Poochy you've been sniffing the air before we got here

Poochy: I think I smell something weird

Conker: Could it be Z rays activities?

Blaze: (he also sniffs the air) No it smells familiar like a He- (Before he could continue the monitor show the Mayor worrying)

Mayor: Is the Professor home?

Poochy: No he just left to do some erians

Blossom: What the situation (The boy were surprise to see the three of them stop fighting)

Mayor: The Power Puff girls! Fuzzy Lumpkins is causing a traffic jam down town!

Buttercup: Say no more were on it (As the screen went blank they all got ready to go)

In the Park

They show Brick, Boomer, and Butch surrounded by a couple of tough guys were ready to attack

Guy1: Hey guys it the Crappy Ruff boys who gotten beaten by the Power Puff girls

Guy2: yeah you guys are loser even your dad is a loser (There was an awkward silent's before the boys spoke up)

Butch: we will not let you talk to our master like that (he said coldly which made the others flinch)

Boomer: And we won't take you on lightly so back off

Guys2: Oh yeah Sais who? (They all were getting closer)

Brick: (Brick smirk his eyes were glowing) Sais the sword of justice (Annoyed all the boys charge after the Rowdy Ruff boys and off f the distance battling.

(Meanwhile after a bad landing because of Conker's jet pack malfunctioning they were instead running on top of cars)

Conker: You know this is your entire fault!

Blaze: How is it my fault? It your jetpacks that caused

Conker: But you're the one who decides to go with the Power Puff girls and they will probably be nice to some other villain just because someone must eat their fries

Blaze: HOW DOES THAT RELATE TO JETPACK (Before Conker could argue a huge explosion came in front of them?) What the hell was that?

Conker: (When the dust disappeared both of them couldn't believe their eyes) Bubbles… Blossom… Buttercup

Blaze: (They saw that all three Power Puff girls were laying unconsous .Blaze notice that they each have a hand mark)

Conker: What kind of monster would harm these girls (On Que another explosion came right in front of Blaze, Conker and the unconsous girls? The dust reviles a giant shadow with two antennas two red eyes were staring at them)

Blaze: That monster (Was all he before the monster let out a loud screech)

To be continue

Next time on Soul Orb:** Conker:**I wonder what happen to the girls. **Blaze:** I just hope that Ringo is going to be Okay Conker: Don't worry with Zoey and her big beautiful squishy Boob they be okay Blaze: I always wonder what the hell is wrong with you Conker: What are you talking about Blaze Whatever Next time on Soul Orb: The Village hidden in the leaves, Naruto the troublemaker Ninja Conker: I don't get it?

NOTE: The next episode will be taken the same place the same time when Conker and Blaze fell into the Townville and please review


	13. Episode 4 : Naruto Uzumaki

**Sorry for not updating sooner I was busy with things **

**here Episode 4**

* * *

Last time on Soul Orb

_After taking the Great Mighty Conker and Blaze were separated from Zoey and Ringo the boys were warp to new Townsville and meet the Power Puff girls But what happen to Ringo and Zoey?_

**Episode 4 **

The Village hidden in the leaves, Naruto the troublemaking Ninja

**Ringo Pov**

Everything went black after the Portal sucked Zoey and I separated by the guys great, we've only been through three worlds and we've already separated from the othe.r a light shined on my face causing my eyes to flutter opening to find out that I was in a forest I sat up and notice Zoey unconouse

I ran up to her and shook lightly "Zoey please wake up" I whispered causing her to wake up

"…Um Ringo you alright!" Zoey started to stand up "What happened all I could remember is that we're in a cave full of poo-"Zoey realised her close are cover in poo

"EW" Zoey shouted as she tries to take out some of it "Great now I smell like a toilet, and were lost in a forest"

Ringo stand up and looked over "I don't think were lost, there smokes up ahead maybe were at a village before a could finish we notice three figures ran pass us with a blurred

"What was that?!" Zoey asked I just shrugged as we explore the forest

Back at a village

: NARUTO (The men shouted as they were chasing a boy with an orange suit and with blond spike hair he had a paint bucket as all three of them were jumping out of walls) COME BACK HERE!

Naruto: Give it up, you just don't have the guts to do what I do, you loser can't catch me! (He ran around the corner as the and hid under his camouflage as the two men pass him he uncover himself and started laughing) What a couple of loser!

: OW yeah Naruto! (Naruto was surprise to see one of the men behind him)

Naruto: Iruka Umino what are you doing here?

Iruka: I should be asking you that Naruto now get to class (Naruto was about to escape but Iruka grab him and dragged him out)

Ringo and Zoey

Ringo Pov

We finally end up in a village after wandering in a forest and being chase by beast, It was amazing how hidden the village

Ringo: Wow… this place is awesome! (I notice a guy at a shop selling some fruit making my stomach grumbling) Uh … sorry

Zoey: You don't be so formal (We headed to the shop as the man notice and smile)

Man: Well you must be new comers, would you like some souvenirs?

Zoey: Um no thank we just want to know where we are?

Man: Well don't you know? You're in Konohagakure no Sato or for short "Village Hidden Leaf village"

Ringo: That explain how hard it was to locate it (We wave back to the owner of the shop as we wander around the place people were staring at us which was making me feel uncomfortable)

Zoey: (Zoey notice a huge mountain up ahead with faces but to their surprise something wasn't right) Um Ringo…

Ringo: Yeah?

Zoey: Something doesn't seem right in this picture… (I turn to see what was going on which made my eyes widen in shock I was speechless we both saw four heads statue cover in confide of paint, a woman notice both of us shock)

Woman: You must be surprise by confide of our Hokage Monument that little brat has been causing trouble throughout the village!

Men: Yeah yesterday he ate all my watermelon in my shop with paying!

Woman2: And then last week he snuck in the girl bathroom and put a snake inside

Ringo: What kind of person would do such a thing?

All: NARUTO! (Ringo and Zoey jumped by there response

(On top of the statue Naruto sneeze by the comments as he cleans the confide off the statue heads)

Iruka: Your not leaving until every paint is off the statue

Naruto: So what it not like I have someone waiting for me at home (This got Iruka shock 'no wonder he causing mischief' he then had an idea)

Iruka: Naruto when you're done cleaning why don't we go get some raw min waddo think? (This got Naruto eyes sparkling)

Naruto: Now you're talking I'll finish this in a jiffy (he was now working as fast as he can as Iruka was relief that he didn't made a fit)

Naruto Pov

Iruka: (After finishing cleaning the statue we went to a ramen shop as I slurp a bunch in my mouth) Naruto can I ask you something?

Naruto: what is it…? (I wasn't really paying attention to what he wants to say)

Iruka: Why would you do that to the Hokage? I mean you know who there are right

Naruto: (I slurp the rest of ramen for a minute then looked at sensei) I know what the Hokage are, there were the greatest ninjas the best of the best…. And the fourth Hokage was the one that beat nine tail fox… he was the most amazing

Iruka: But why did you paint on it like it was nothing?

Naruto: Because… I'm going to be greater than anyone Naruto the next Hokage! That now everybody will stop disrespecting me and look up to me! (I notice two girls whispering about something which made me a little pissed off) WHAT SO FUNNY!

: (The two girls were startled by outburst one girls was the same age as me and was wearing a red shirt with a picture of an apple on it (Ringo) and the second had a short red twin tail wearing a grey weird outfit) We weren't laughing at you

Naruto: well you were talking about me!

Iruka: Naruto calm down I'm sure these ladies don't mean it

Ringo: Were sorry but we couldn't but ease drop to your conversation you must be Naruto

Naruto: Yeah and how did you know my name?

Zoey: A bunch of people were complaining about the rotten pranks you did

Naruto: So what granny it's not like you can do anything

Zoey: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TWERP! (Ringo held her back as she tries to strangled me)

Iruka: (He looked at both of them suspicious) you girls aren't from here are you?

Zoey: (Zoey finally calmed down) No were travelers from… uh…. Tree Point Island

Iruka: Tree point Island?... I never heard such Island (Zoey was getting nervous by the man's stare)

Ringo: well we actually came from a portal into a different world (Zoey and Iruka eyes were widen in shock while I was laughing)

Zoey: Ringo! What the hell are you doing!

Naruto: Ha, Ha I knew you two look weird looking especially old hag over there

Zoey: HEY LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDER YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Iruka: Amazing… I never a person from an another world before

Zoey: Well we trying to get back home but we got separated from the others (As Zoey explain the situation I told Ringo about how I was going to become a great Ninja)

Ringo: Wow so you're going to be Hokage? (I nod)

Naruto: Yup, I'm gonna become the best ninja ever!

Iruka: Well first you have to graduate from the Academy then you can become a ninja you need to pass the test tomorrow!

Naruto: That so un cool for breaking my mojo!

Iruka: is that why you took out your goggles?

Naruto: (I was so angry that I shout to the cook) Hey Give me another bowl! (Iruka and Ringo starts laughing)

Iruka: So where are you going to stay?

Zoey: Well go find a hotel or something to stay in (she and Ringo were about to leave but Naruto stops them)

Naruto: Why don't you stay in my place for the night? (All three of them were surprise by my kindness)

Ringo: (Zoey was too dumbfounded to response) that would be wonderful!

Iruka: Um… well okay, thanks Naruto for offering them a place to stay

Naruto: Don't get cocky… I'm only doing this because they're new to the village and they need somewhere to sleep, Good bye Sensei

Iruka: Good night Naruto and don't forget to practice for your test tomorrow!

Naruto: ( I turned to him giving him a smirk and a thumbs up) Don't worry about me I'm gonna ace this test! (Ringo and Zoey gave them worried glances as they followed Naruto to his dorm)

Meanwhile a shoulder hair white hair man who wore the same outfit as Iruka was confront by two familiar men in black hoody the ninja man bowed to them

: When are you giving us the Scroll of seal?

: Don't worry about it I'm going to give it to you by tomorrow midnight

: Don't keep us wait Mizuki we have at tight schedule

Mizuki: I won't keep you waiting any longer master (He gave an evil smirk)

Back with Naruto, Ringo and Zoey

Naruto: Here we are! (Zoey and Ringo looked around in disgust as his room look like a pig stall there was food everywhere on the wall the room have little cracks)…Sorry about the mess I wasn't expecting company especially people from a different world

Zoey:….Wow… um nice place you got here…

Naruto: You know you don't have to lie about it the nasty place you ever seen

Ringo: No it not! It really um… modern in a good sort of way (Zoey sighs in defeat as he notice Naruto cleaning his bed)

Naruto: Alright you two can sleep on the bed

Ringo: Thank but where are you going to sleep?

Naruto: Don't worry about me I'm going to sleep on the floor (He grab an extra pillow and blanket and set it up on the floor as Ringo went to the washroom there was an awkward silent)

Zoey: So… you're really a ninja?

Naruto: technically I'm a ninja in training I have to graduate from the Academy and then I'm going to became a Hokage

Zoey: what is a Hokage?

Naruto: (there was a long pause before Naruto shout with his eyes widen) you don't know what a Hokage is?!

Zoey: Of course I don't know what a Hokage is, I just came to the town you idiot!

Naruto: Well the Hokage are one of the great warrior ninjas that protect our home the last one risk his life to defeat Kurama

Zoey: Kurama...?

Naruto: it was a nine tailed beast that attack at the valley of the end but the Hokage seal him away

Zoey: Okay, I think I understand... anyway what kind of power can you do?

Naruto: Well I could show if you want... (Zoey watch as Naruto stand up and cross his finger) Transform!

Zoey: (Naruto disappeared into a cloud of smoke as Zoey was coughing) ...what the hell?... (As the cloud started to clear out Zoey eyes widen by what she saw)

Naruto: hey...there cutie! (Naruto body had turn to a female by her hair turned longer and his body looked like an older woman)

Zoey: What?...how...? (Zoey turning deep red in embarrassment and she was so confuse that she turn dizzy Naruto notice this and returned back to his regular form)

Naruto: Ha-ha! That was my Sexy jitsu... uh Zoey? (He notice Zoey getting up her eyes covered)

Zoey:... Never...do...that...AGAIN! (Zoey gave him massive punch in the face send in him flying towards the wall leaving a an impact Naruto was peeling back down unconsous)

Ringo: (Ringo came out of the bathroom as she notices Naruto unconouse and Zoey putting her face inside a pillow) ...um what happened to you two?

Zoey: You don't want know... ( Ringo just shrugged as she lay down beside Zoey)

Ringo:... I wonder how Blaze's is doing right now. (Zoey notice her voice is a little shaky)

Zoey: look I'm sure that he's going to be okay so don't be nervous

Ringo: (She looks at Zoey and smiles) Thank Zoey... you know?

Zoey: What is it?

Ringo: You're like an older sister to me, even though my brother is in a different world, I'm glad that I'm with you.

Zoey: So am I Ringo ( Despite being stubborn of going back home to his friends and family but she really happy that Ringo think of her like an older sister) Good night Ringo

Ringo: Goodnight Zoey (As they fell asleep they didn't even notice Naruto still unconsouse)

Morning at School

It was early morning as the sun rays woke Ringo up as she sat and notice Zoey still sleeping she then notice Naruto was having breakfast

Ringo: Good morning Naruto

Naruto: (his mouth was cover with bread) Sorry can't talk gotta run for my test there some cereal in the fridge (Before Ringo could say anything Naruto was out the door in no time as the door slammed closed Zoey's jolted up)

Zoey: Huh? What happened? Where did Naruto go?

Ringo: He going for his test... maybe we should root for him

Zoey: Maybe not (Ringo looked at her confused)

Ringo: Why not! We can route for him!

Zoey: Yeah but if we follow Naruto not only that we going to stand out Naruto might failed the test because of us show up, (Zoey started to stretch) And besides we don't even know where the Academy is

Ringo: Oh yeah (She looked down in depressed) I almost forgot...

Zoey: Well why don't we look around we can get some souvenir and some new clothes

Ringo: Alright (as Zoey was getting up Ringo wonder something) by the way what was going on between you and Naruto?

Zoey: (she started to blush) N-n-nothing, nothing at all! He just wanted to show me but failed to-(Zoey jolted to the bathroom before Ringo could say anything leaving the young girl looking confuse)

Academy

In the test room Naruto was just getting ready to do the jitsu in front is Mizuki and Iruka Sensei

Naruto: Okay... I can do this... you just have to concentrate (Naruto started focusing as aura surrounding him Mizuki was hoping for him to pass the test) **Clone Jitsu** (He started concentrating as he made a clone however to Naruto shock the clone was pale and lifeless)

Iruka: (There was an awkward silent's for a minute before Mizuki took a deep breath and said in a stern voice) you failed!

Mizuki: Iruka Sensei... he off but his move weren't bad and he did hang in there, I know this is his third time he really want to be a ninja so cut the kid a break

Iruka: Mizuki the other student were able to make three replicas of themselves But Naruto... can only make one and look at it, it pitiful I can't pass him (This made him really angry and want to beat the guy to a pulp but Naruto took a deep breath)

Outside

Ringo and Zoey have gotten some new clothes to not to let them stand out with the clothes Zoey had a red outfit while Ringo had a brown outfit, they also got more clothes as well as some Ramen which Ringo was happy slurping

Ringo: Wah these noodles taste good! (Zoey notice Ringo had a noodle on her face and chuckled)

Zoey: You know you have a piece of noodle on your face (Ringo blush deep red in embarrassment Zoey gave her a napkin as she politely take it) I wonder how Naruto did on the test?

Ringo: Look there the Dojo! (Ringo point to the dojo as a bunch of student leaving before she could react someone bump into her making Ringo land on her but) Ow

? : You'll alright? (Ringo and Zoey looked up to notice a pink hair girl wearing a red uniform just like Naruto only different) Sorry for messing your clothes

Ringo: (She notice that her clothes she just bought were now covered in noodle sauce) It alright... I have more clothes at home

: I gotta go by (In no time she left causing both of us to be dumbfounded for a while but we shook it off and notices Iruka Sensei who seem sad)

Zoey: Iruka! (He notice us and waved)

Iruka: Ow hey it you two seem you girl went shopping, (he notice Ringo stain and smirked) and I don't think that the new style we wear

Zoey: (Ringo pouted in anger as Zoey and Iruka giggled because of his joke) so how did Naruto do on the test?

Iruka: (he frown)...well he was able to focus... however his clone was still lacking life and I had no choice to fail him

Ringo: ... I feel so sorry for him...

Zoey: By the way what is the test about?

Iruka: Well it classified information to outsider but I can tell you (Iruka started telling them about it)

Meanwhile

(Naruto was in top of some building but he's not alone Mizuki wanted to talked to him for a minute about the test)

Mizuki: Iruka Sensei is tough, but he's not against you

Naruto: But why does he treat me like that and only me?

Mizuki: He's want you to be strong with all his heart and it will never happened if he goes easy on you (Naruto slouch in depressed) You know he just like you, he has no family...

Naruto: But...I really wanted to graduate this year

Mizuki:... Well I guess I have to tell you (Naruto perked his head up)

Naruto: Tell me what?

Mizuki: well it a secret... (He turned to Naruto) But I'll let you in on it! (Naruto was eager t listened in on the secret

Naruto dorm

Zoey: (Zoey collapsed on the bed yawning) Man I'm exhausted!

Ringo: (Ringo sat beside the bed ) that was a wonderful meal... I wonder where Naruto is though (Ringo looked outside)... it getting dark outside (Zoey sat up facing her)

Zoey: He probably just training or something for his next test (Ringo eyes widen as Zoey started undressing)

Ringo: W-why are you undressing?

Zoey: Relax Ringo, were the only ones and beside I lock the door so that Naruto or anyone else wouldn't peak (Ringo sighs as she looked at the stain she gotten from her Ramen and took her shirt off revealing her pink bra)

Ringo: I can't wait to try on the outfit you got me! ( All of a sudden they jump as they notice a shadow appeared Ringo grab on to Zoey in fright)

?: Naruto! (The two girl were confused and at the same time realised the voice was)

Ringo: Sensei? (Iruka opened the slide door causing Ringo and Zoey to turn deep red in)

Iruka: Ringo, Zoey? Have you seen Nar-! (Iruka eyes widen as he realised that both of them were naked Ringo turn away as Zoey had tick mark on her head gripping a plate)

Zoey: YOU PERVERT! (A huge smacking sound was heard from a distance)

A couple of minutes later

Iruka: (Ringo gave him an icepacks after earning a lump on his head from the plate Zoey threw and from falling off the building) I'm really sorry for... bothering you girls this late at night I though Naruto might be here

Zoey: Well we havn't seen him since this morning (the girls could read Iruka face as he frowns)

Ringo: (They looked at each other then back at him) is something wrong?

Iruka: Nothing, Nothing at all just curious (Iruka was hit by a cup but not from Zoey, they both were surprise by Ringo's action)

Zoey: Ringo! Why did you do that?

Ringo:...he not telling the truth (Iruka was sweating as he) please tell what going on

Iruka: (there was an awkward silent's as he sighs) Naruto stole the Sacred Scroll of Seals, the scroll contain many dangerous techniques

Ringo: But Naruto wouldn't do that, he told us that he wanted to became a greatest ninja no matter how hard he fails

Zoey: Please Iruka; Sensei let us help you find Naruto

Iruka: You girls stay here I'll go find him (He was stopped by Ringo grabbing his arm

Ringo: Let us come with you; I know this is going to be dangerous... but Naruto is our friend and he might get in trouble but we want to be by his side, right Zoey

Zoey: (She was silent for a minute and then sighs as she's stand up) Right He may be obnoxious, and a pervert but we're the only one to teach him what right and wrong

Iruka: (he just sighs in defeat) Fine but come on we don't have much time (The girls nod as they were about to go but Iruka disappeared out of the window)

Zoey: HEY WERE NOT NINJA LIKE YOU, YOU KNOW! (Zoey sighs as she and Ringo went down stair and follow them on foot)

(Forest)

Inside a forest Naruto for some reason his body collapse in exhausted Mizuki told about the scroll of seal that could help him master the most powerful techniques however he didn't know about

: NA-RU-TO! (Naruto turn around only to be meted by Zoey's fist as he was sent flying to a tree)

Naruto: Ow... (He looked up in surprise to notice Zoey, Ringo and a cross Iruka)

Iruka: It all over Naruto

Naruto: You caught me already I only got the time to learn one technique (Naruto started giggling but stop as Zoey raise her fist again making him flinch)

Zoey: We were worried about you (Zoey realised what she said and blush shaking her head) I-i-I mean it was getting dark out!

Naruto: Any way I want to show you guys this neat technique, so that mean I can graduate right?

Iruka: Huh? Where you get that crazy idea?

Naruto: Mizuki Sensei told me everything about it!

Iruka: (There was a long silent's until He realised something and pushed the three of them out of the way)

Ringo Pov

After we got pushed we all heard a grunt in pain we turn just time to realised that Iruka was pinned down blood was coming out of the places where he was

: I'm impressed you found this place (We all turn to see a white hair man juggling some of the ninja daggers on a tree branch)

Iruka: Figures...So that how it is (The man smirked wickedly)

Mizuki:...Naruto... give me the scroll

Naruto: (He looked at him confused) Hey, what going on here?

Iruka: Naruto, No matter what, don't give him the scroll! (He took out the black dagger from him his shoulder leaving a trail of blood down his arm) It is a Dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninjustu, it was sealed!

Ringo: Iruka-san! Are you alright!

Iruka: Yeah I'm alright (he glare at Mizuki who smirked) Mizuki used you, in order to get a hold of it for himself!

Mizuki: Nonsense, Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you possessing that scroll

Iruka: What are you saying Mizuki?!,

Mizuki: (he laughed) I will tell you the truth the rules was created after an incident, that occurred 12 years ago

Ringo: a rule?

Mizuki: it's a rule, which everybody knows, but you Naruto

Naruto: Except me?!

Iruka: Mizuki stop this right now!

Mizuki: A rule that forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the monster fox

Ringo: Monster Fox? (Naruto was froze speechless by what he meant)

Mizuki: IN other words, you're the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village!

Iruka: STOP IT! (The two girls were speechless by what he said including Naruto)

Mizuki: Everyone has been deceiving you all this time... didn't you find that strange? Why everyone hates you! Even Iruka hates you!

Ringo: (He was stopped as a rock thrown by Ringo hit him square in the face) ...shut up you bastard!

Zoey: R-R-Ringo! (Iruka, Naruto and Zoey were surprise by my outburst) your wrong not all of us hate him, Zoey, and I like him, Iruka and the other teacher like him as well, you have no right to tell him that even if he's a demon or not!

Mizuki: Damn you little twerp, why the hell are you standing up to that monster?

Ringo: HE NO MONSTER (Without hesitated I threw another rock hitting him again)... Look I don't know about this Demon Nine tail Fox, and I don't care about that or what you or anyone else said about him, Naruto is our friend!

Mizuki: That cute, since you like Naruto so much then you should die with him! (Naruto push Zoey and I out of the way as Mizuki flung giant Ninja star at him)

Ringo/Zoey: Naruto!

Iruka:...Naruto Get down ( Naruto cover his head as the ninja star were coming towards him I close my eyes just in time to hear a grunting noise... but I turn to where Naruto was and saw something that made my eyes widen, )

Mizuki: What the hell!? (Zoey, and I watch in horror as Iruka protected Naruto from the giant Ninja star but it stab him in the back)

Naruto: (He was more shock as blood came dripping on Naruto face) W-Why... Iruka S-Sensei?

Iruka: Because... you and I are the same... after my parents died...nobody ever paid attention to me, or recognize me, I wasn't a good student, I was the class clown, because I wanted people to notice me I could get anyone attention by being a good student... it was so hard (Naruto could see tears flowing down his cheeks) isn't that right... Naruto!

Zoey: (Zoey and I were speechless as we also say the tears in his face) I-I-Iruka?

Iruka: You felt so lonely right?...You were suffering inside right?... I'm sorry, Naruto If I had been more responsible maybe you wouldn't be suffering so much

Mizuki: Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you, ever since you killed his parents! He's just saying all that to get the Scroll of Seal back

Naruto: ...(without a word Naruto ran deeper in the forest)

All: Naruto! (We all shouted I turn to Zoey as she nods in agreement giving the same message as we started running after him leaving Iruka Sensei in shock)

Ringo: Naruto! (Ringo yelled his name but he didn't stop he kept going she have an urge to turn herself into a Mew, Mew form to stop him but Naruto was not a demon he was just confused to what to do was too far ahead)

Zoey: we can't catch up to him (Zoey was panting really hard we all notice Iruka running after him on the trees) Iruka? H-how can he do that with a bad wound

Ringo: (Zoey turn to Ringo for answer ) ...We have to warn Naruto fast! (Before Zoey could answer Ringo dragged her to the direction)

Zoey: What going on Ringo? (She still didn't answer as they hid behind a tree when they notice Iruka and Naruto who was rest his body on a tree Zoey gasp and was about to confront him but she stops when they Iruka disappeared in a cloud of smoke reveal Mizuki) what th-?

Ringo: He was using Henge no Jutsu to fool Naruto so he could get the scroll

Zoey: (they both look to see that Naruto was not actually Naruto it was Iruka making Ringo eyes widen as Zoey slouch) what the hell! I can't even tell who's who anymore!

Mizuki: What's in it for you, to protect the one who killed your family?

Iruka: I'm not gonna let a stupid idiot like you, get that scroll!

Mizuki: You're the idiot, Naruto is just like me (Ring and Zoey were confuse a little) He can do whatever he want once he obtained the scroll, however that demon fox won't take advantage of that scroll!

Iruka: Your right!

Ringo: No he not (Zoey eyes widen as Ringo ran in front of Iruka) Naruto would never use this technique for evil usag- URK!

Zoey: Ringo! (Iruka and Zoey eyes widen as Ringo was impaled by a dagger in her left arm Zoey ran up to her as Ringo hold her arm in pain) Are you alright?

Ringo: I-I'm fine (Zoey grab the dagger out of 13 year old girls arm) ARGH!

Zoey: Just hold on Ringo (She glared at Mizuki) what kind of Sensei are you?

Mizuki: I'm just saving our village from that demon fox!

Ringo: Stop calling him a demon, Naruto would never destroy his own village!

Mizuki: How do you know! You're just a little girl who know nothing about this place (Ringo looked down as she loss on what to say,)

Iruka:... if he was a monster (all three of them turn to Iruka who wasn't finished his sentence) But Naruto was different He's... he an exceptional student that I recognize, He works very hard, he's single-minded, clumsy and at the same time no one recognize him

Zoey: He also a pervert (Zoey whispered to herself so that no one could hear her)

Iruka: he may be like that but he knows what human suffering is he had to face it all his life, He not a monster demon fox... He's Uzumaki, Naruto of Konoha!

Mizuki: (his eyes twitched in anger as he was annoyed by these three standing up for Naruto ) Iruka I said I would kill you and your friends later, but I have change my mind (he grab his ninja star and charge towards them)

Iruka: (tired Iruka push the girls out of the way as Mizuki was about to strike him Iruka could hear Ringo and Zoey voices screaming his name) I guess this is it... Ringo... Zoey please take care of Naruto for me...

Ringo: (In a flash a figure kick Mizuki in the face sending him back the three were surprise by this and confuse as whom save Iruka Ringo the figure) Naruto!

Naruto: (Zoey, Iruka were surprise by this while Ringo smile by the boy appearance The Ninja star was sent flying to a tree as Mizuki stand up he could tell that Naruto was giving him an stern glare) If you ever lay a hand on my friends, I will kill you!

Mizuki: (he started laughing) you idiot you think you can take me on? Ha! I can take you out with a single blow

Naruto: Why don't you try then (Naruto put his finger like a cross) I'll give you payback a thousand-fold

Mizuki: Aright this is going to be your funeral!

Naruto: **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! (To everyone's surprise especially Mizuki clones of Naruto appeared around Mizuki some were on trees and branches)

Zoey: W-w-what? H-h-how did h-he do that? (Zoey was stuttering in shock as Ringo was speechless but happy that Naruto was here)

Iruka: Those aren't just images but their actually real clones

Ringo: GO NARUTO! (Mizuki was so confuse he turn around to find clones everywhere)

Naruto clones: What the matter? I though your gonna teach me a lesson (There were taunting him)

Mizuki: Crap! (He was too speechless to move)

Naruto: Well if you're not coming at us!

Naruto clones: Then will come after you!

Mizuki: No... no stay away from me! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The clones all pounced on Mizuki beating him up Ringo and Zoey wince as they heard Mizuki shouting in pain in the end the clones disappeared as the three see Naruto with the unconsouse beaten Mizuki)

Naruto: (He scratches the back over his head smiling) I think I went overboard

Zoey: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KILLED HIM!

Naruto: I didn't kill him I knock him out multiple times

Zoey: you're an animal (Zoey sighs in defeated as Naruto turned to Iruka)

Naruto: Iruka-Sensei are you alright?

Iruka: Yeah I'm okay (before Naruto could speak he was tackle to the ground by Ringo who hugged him despite her wound)

Ringo: Thank, Naruto I knew you weren't going to abandon us

Naruto: I would never leave my Sensei and friends in danger (Ringo notices the position she is in (Ringo was on top of Naruto) she blushed)

Ringo: (She quickly got up turning away) S-s-sorry

Naruto: (Naruto notice the wound in her arm) Oi what happened to your arm?

Ringo: Ow um I-I (before she could think up a good excuse Naruto was close to her arm making Ringo deep red as they were talking Iruka was still exhausted from everything)

Iruka: Naruto come over here I'd like to give you something (Naruto walk towards Iruka while Ringo and Zoey watch in surprise)

:(Not far from here the two hooded figure saw everything that happened) Hmp! Mizuki failed to do the task

:Should we get the scroll Lexaues?

Lexaues: No we have no use for the scroll anymore, however ... that boy has an indescribable aura around him, the same aura as a fellow person we encounter (They both disappeared in the forest

Iruka: (Meanwhile Zoey was putting a bandage on Ringo's cut wound as Iruka and Naruto face each other the daylight was shining through the forest ) Congratulation s on... your graduation

Naruto:... (Naruto was speechless as Ringo and Zoey both watch in concern and relief as Naruto hug Iruka send him slamming the tree) Thank you Iruka Sensei!

Ringo: (The Girls watches as Iruka and Naruto were having a great time laughing) you know... those two are like one big happy family (Zoey nods in agreement a four of them notice a portal forming behind Ringo and Zoey)

Iruka: Whoa what is that?

Zoey: The portal that started this whole mess in the first place

Naruto: see I told you that these girls aren't from this world

Ringo: It be best that we leave now (Iruka stand up walking towards them)

Iruka: Are you sure you have to go so soon you can join us for Ramen

Ringo: we love to join but we need to meet up with the others and Zoey need to see his boyfriend

Zoey: Mark is not my Boyfriend! (Ringo could see her blushing) anyway will try to visit someday

Iruka: You can come by anytime! Bye Ringo, bye Zoey

Ringo: By Iruka, Naruto (they both wave good bye before entering inside)

Next time on Soul Orb: Dark Gang has been made , The legend of the Sacred Swordsman


End file.
